


Castiel on Ice

by YouGotNoJams_Infires_OhManHolyShit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Ballerina Hester, Chubby Castiel, Coach Crowely, Coach Zachariah, English Dean Winchester, English Sam Winchester, Famous Dean Winchester, Fat Shamming, Figure Skater - Castiel, Figure Skater - Dean Winchester, Figure Skater - Sam Winchester, I'm such Victuri and Destiel Trash I had to combine them., More Tages will come as I continue to write, Multi, Nudity, Sam Winchester is Wesson because Yurio and Victor aren't related., Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Shy Castiel, Victor Nikiforov - Dean Winchester, Yes The Pairings are weird, Yuri Katsuki - Castiel, Yuri Plisetsky - Sam Winchester, Yuri!!! On Ice Plot, alternate universe - figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGotNoJams_Infires_OhManHolyShit/pseuds/YouGotNoJams_Infires_OhManHolyShit
Summary: Castiel Novak, after a crushing defeat during the final of a Grand Prix competition, and more failures, has developed mixed feelings about ice skating, among other troubles in his life, and puts his career on a hiatus. After graduating from college in Detroit, he comes back home to Pontiac in Illinois after being away for five years. Castiel visits his childhood friend, Meg, at an ice rink known as "Ice Castle Pontiac" and perfectly mimics an advanced skating routine performed by his idol and famous England figure skater Dean Winchester. When secretly recorded footage of Castiel’s performance is uploaded to the internet, it catches the attention of Dean, who decides to suddenly travel to Pontiac to become Castiel’s coach. Together with Dean, Castiel aims to win the Grand Prix series as he battles against his rival, Sam Wesson, a 15-year-old rising star skater from England.





	1. Episode One: The Grand Prix Final of Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yuri!!! on Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/242581) by MAPPA. 



> This is the show Yuri!!! On Ice. It’s a Japanese Anime, and I thought it would be cool to make a Destiel story out of this. I love the dynamic between Victor and Yuri and I just thought it would be such a good story to make it a Dean and Cas one as well, please do not hate me. There is also only seven episodes right now. I had to do some changing to fit with this story. We are also going to pretend that Pontiac, Illinois has a Hot Springs, okay? We can do that. Also, I know that a few pairings are odd, but the dynamic would fit nicely into how this show was written and how I am transferring it over to Supernatural. This is going to be difficult to write because I don’t know how I am going to write the skating scenes. And all characters are going to be OOC but that is also to be expected with AUs. But “you don’t have to say anything. Just stay by my side!” I also suck at grammar btw.

He never fails to surprise me.

Ever since I first saw him skating, it’s been an unending chain of surprises.

* * *

  _-Sochi Grand Prix Final-_

_“He’s also crushed the free skating event! It will be the fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final victory for England’s legend, Dean Winchester! Winchester is now 27 years old. Some speculated that he might retire this season, but his masterful performance seems to lay such rumors to rest. As for Castiel Novak, who earned a spot in the Grand Prix for the first time, what do you think, Honda-san?”_

_“Well, he didn’t perform like his usual self today.”_

Castiel could hear the announcers talking from his spot in the hallway. He was scrolling through his phones news feed. _Men’s Figure Skating: Novak Suffers Utter Defeat,_ and _Novak Defeated, Still Needs to Work on Nerves_ , articles were not helping him feel any better.

“Castiel, don’t look at the news. Let’s go back.” Crowley, his coach, was acting strangely kind about this whole thing.

“Novak Fell to Last Place. Is This Season His Last?” Castiel ignored him, and answered with another article that he found.

“Castiel…” Castiel looks up at him.

Castiel Novak is one of the dime-a-dozen top figure skaters certified by the U.S.. He is 23 years old. Sure, his name makes him sound strong, but he finished last at his first Grand Prix Final. He still can’t accept what happened, but right now he was coming off as the calm before the storm. Crowley was scared to step into the wrong and set him off. Castiel tried everything to get to where he is now, he even moved to a training facility in Detroit and worked hard to make it to the final. But the pressure had him binge-eating before the match, and his family dog died. Mentally and physically, he was at my worst. Well, he feels it’s all his fault, anyway.

He got up from his spot on the bench, and moved past Crowley. He continued looking at news articles, it was just incredibly hard for him not to. He just didn’t need to hear anymore of Crowley’s lectures, he just didn’t think he could take it. He spotted a men’s bathroom and entered, as he made his way into a stall, he called his mother.

“Hello? Mom, were you sleeping?” Castiel asked through the phone as he sat down on the toilet.

“Oh, sweetie, no. I was watching you.” His mother kindly replied.

“Oh, you were watching?”

“Yeah, we are so proud of you, we had people come over and watch!”

“Huh? A public viewing? Please! I’m so embarrassed!” Castiel screeched. Then pauses. “I’m sorry. I messed up.” He said softly.

He could hear his mother trying to talk to him, but he hung up the phone. He couldn’t bare to hear her disappointment. Tears started spilling from his eyes before he could stop them. He was humiliated. His first time being able to be in the same competition as Dean Winchester and he messed it up. He now is the laughing stock of his whole country, the whole nation. Suddenly his stall door was kicked open. Castiel jumped, wiping the tears off his face.

“Sorry.” Castiel whispered thinking that he was probably taking too long in the stall. When he looked up he was even more shocked. The Junior Grand Prix Final gold medalist, Sam Wesson, the “England Punk”, was looking at him like he’s a piece of trash. _What the hell!?_ He thought.

“Hey. I’m competing in the senior division next year. We don’t need to have your name in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already.” Sam stepped closer to Castiel. “Moron!” He screamed in his face.

Even if he didn’t leave the sport, there’d be tons of talented young skaters rising through the ranks. Maybe I should just retire. Castiel thought, while watching Sam leave out the bathroom.

* * *

 

Castiel and Crowley were walking out toward the front of the building getting ready to leave. Castiel was about two steps behind Crowley, carrying a backpack and dragging his suitcase, when a news reporter stopped to talk to him.

“Novak! Don’t give up! It’s too early for you to retire!” The middle-aged reporter told him.

Castiel looked at him confused. “It’s not like I’ve made a decision. Please don’t make assumptions.” Castiel responded kindly.

“What will you do after you graduate from college?” The news reported responded with, ignoring the last statement.

“Uh…” Castiel hadn’t really thought about it, he just assumed he would continue skating. He gazed out the window, still slightly listening to the news reporter.

“Will you still train in Detroit?”

“I’ll be talking that over with Coach Crowley.” Was his automatic response.

The news reporter didn’t seem to like that answer. “Novak, I’m asking how you feel about this!”

He doesn’t want to think right now.

“Will you keep going? Maybe just part-time? You’ll still have a chance back in America!” The news reporters voice was fading into the distance as Castiel got lost in thought while continuing to glance out the window. He spotted a dog in a girl’s arms and felt his heart swell in sadness thinking of his own dog. _I'_ _m sorry, Dee-Dawg_ , he thought.

“Look,” A smooth voice knocked him out of his trance, he knew that voice, it sounded right next to him. “About your free performance, the step sequence could use more--”

“I won, so who cares? Quit nagging, Dean.” Sam Wesson answered him.

“Hey, Sam! You can’t talk that way forever.” Their burley coach, Zachariah, scolded him.

Oh, he was talking to Sam. If he did have a chance, someday he’d like to—Castiel’s train of thought cut off as Dean noticed Castiel staring at him and turned around to face him. Dean Winchester was looking right at him. Castiel almost fainted looking at the slightly taller blonde man. He was wearing his red warm-ups and had a sweet smile dancing on those beautiful lips. Castiel gulped.

“A commemorative photo?” Dean asked him. “Sure.” Castiel felt the blood rush from his face and quickly turned leaving the area.

“Novak, you don’t want a photo with Dean?” He heard the news reporter ask him as he swiftly went by him.

“Castiel!” He heard Crowley shout after him.

Dean just stared at Castiel’s back as he exited the building.

Castiel was humiliated again. He thought he was an idiot for thinking he could finally meet his idol on the same playing field, Dean probably thought the worst of Castiel.

* * *

  _-March, One Year Later – Pontiac, Illinois-_

It’s been five years since Castiel has visited home. He barely even recognizes the train station, they installed escalators. Castiel was currently riding one, trying to think about how he is going to approach his family after all this time. It was colder in Pontiac than it was in Detroit so he is currently bundled up in a large winter coat, a scarf, and a hat. Maybe it was the cold or maybe he was trying to hide himself. As he stepped off the escalator pushing up his glasses, he finally looked up, and there on the wall was dozens of posters of himself. Castiel let out a loud squeal. _We’re rooting for you!! Pontiac Native Figure Skater, Castiel Novak!_ Could this be any more embarrassing?

“This- This is…” Castiel stutters to no one.

“Castiel! Why are you sulking around?” Castiel turned around to see his old friend waiting for him just a few feet back, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was holding a long white banner in her hand. He couldn’t read what it said from the angle that it was being held at.

“Hester Campbell!?” He gasped, shocked that she was there, waiting for him.

“Welcome back, after five long years!” She yells and holds up the banner for him to see. _Castiel Novak!!!_

“Wh-Why are you here?” Castiel stammered out, blushing.

“Stand up straight, will you?” She scolded.

 _Oh, right._ Castiel thought, _Hester wouldn’t miss any info on me coming back here_. Castiel began to walk towards her and she was about to pull him into a hug when Castiel heard some of the other passerby’s talking about him.

“Oh, Isn’t that Castiel?”

“Yeah, it’s him.”

“I haven’t heard any news about him lately. What’s he been up to?”

“Remember he lost a big competition last year?”

“Was it the Nationals?”

Most people in Pontiac cheered on Castiel just because he was from here, but he knows he totally failed them. His failing wasn’t at the end of the season, but the beginning. The figure skating competition season generally starts in the fall, but he lost big in the comprehensive Grand Prix Finals early on. He couldn’t shake off the failure, and lost again in the Nationals. He didn’t make it to the Four Continents or the World Championships and now the season’s over. Although he managed to graduate from college, he ended up getting rid of his coach, and his future is unclear. He decided to come home in the meantime.

“Let me shake your hand.” One of them said to him. Finally realizing he was being spoken to instead of about, he put his hands up, politely declining.

“Sorry, I’m in a hurry.” He blushed. Hester smacked him upside the head.

“You don’t lose anything by shaking hands. Be polite! Dean Winchester is always nice to his fans!” Throwing the Dean card into it always wins over Castiel, he glared at Hester, but then turned to the little boy and shook his hand.

“Thank you for your support.” He forced out, the little boy didn’t seem to notice his uncomfortableness and just shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Go on, smile!” Hester said and, of course, Castiel did.

“Who are you again?” The older women that was with the younger child asked, but shook his hand too.

“You’re going to greet everyone in town.” Hester exclaimed while she dragged Castiel out of the station by the hand.

“Hester, what about your ballet class?” Castiel asked, trying to find a way out of this.

“We’re closed today.” Hester said, softly. “I barely have any students these days, anyway. Pontiac is losing more and more people. Hardly any kids are skating these days. You should cheer things up around here, Cas.” She smiled at him.

“I-I’m sorry. I’m tired right now.” He pulled his hand from her grip, slouching down tiredly.

“Oh, really? Everyone’s been dying to see you.”

* * *

_After the men’s short program of the World Figure Skating Championships, England’s Dean Winchester is in first place._

The camera shows Dean Winchester leaving the arena. As he was walking he pulled off his sunglasses and used his hand to brush his hair back, looked right at the crowd of girls holding Dean Winchester signs and winked. The camera switches to the girls who are holding up a girl that fainted.

_After the Grand Prix Finals, he won the Nationals in England, as well as the European Championships. He’s still on a roll. The men’s free program will start later today, at 7:00._

“Castiel isn’t in the World Championship?” One of the customers at Castiel’s family owned resort, asked Castiel’s mom.

“He didn’t make the cut. Thanks to that, he can finally come home!” Donna said cheerfully, as she refilled his glass.

“I’m glad to hear that!”

“I’m back.” Castiel said quietly as he walked into the building with Hester. Hester, on the other hand, did not want to be quiet, no matter how it displeased Castiel.

“Donna! I brought Cas home!” Hester said, bouncing and shouting.

“Why are we coming in the front?” Castiel asked, dejectedly.

“Hester! Thank you for going to get him.” Donna yells running over to them, and skids to a stop right in front of them. “Castiel, welcome home!”

“Thanks. I’m sorry it’s been five years.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s all good! I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your graduation, too. What a hamburger?” She uses her thumb to point backwards toward the kitchen.

“Huh? Did you lose weight, Donna?”

“Nope!” She answers, wiggling her butt. “Hester, you always look the same, even though you drink.” She counters back.

“Cas, I’ve been wondering ever since I saw you at the station. What’s with that gut?” Hester turned to Castiel.

“Uh…” Castiel says, slowly backing away from her. Hester was to quick and grabbed his coat and pulled him back.

“Take your coat off!” She grabbed his coat and yanked it from his body.

“No, no! Hester.” But it was too late, she saw the damage and screeched at the top of her lungs. This caused the side door to open and Castiel’s father to stick his head out, wondering what the heck was going on.

“Wow, you look just like your mom.” Chuck commented, chuckling slightly.

“Dad.” Castiel groaned.

“Chuck, this is no laughing matter! This is not the weight a figure skater should have.” Hester yelled.

“You always did gain weight easily. But what can you do? Eat lots of hamburgers tonight!” Chuck said completely ignoring Hester.

“Uh, before that.” He turned to look at his mother. She has that knowing twinkle in her eye.

“Oh, right. Go say hi to Dee-Dawg.” He nodded at her and moved toward the back and into the apartments. “I still enjoy that creative name.” He heard his mother tell Hester, as Hester just scoffed.

Castiel made his way down the familiar hallways, running his hand along the wall, trying to remember the days when he was little and would run through the halls. The days when he used to have a dog that would chase him around. He found Dean’s old room and his knees started to shake. He was so upset that he wasn’t here to see his last days, to play with him like he was supposed to. He was his dog. _Sorry I couldn’t see you one last time, Dee_. He heard the door open a little bit and turned to see his sister poking her head through the door.

“Cas, welcome back.” Anna said, entering the room and leaning back against the door. Her red hair was pushed back by a blue head band and she was wearing her robe, so she must have just gotten done at the hot springs.

“Anna, it’s been awhile. Sorry to visit when things are busy.” Castiel greeted her.

“Hey, how long are you staying in Pontiac?” She asked as she pulled out a cigarette and put it between her lips. “Will you help out with the hot spring?”

“Huh? Where’s this coming from?”

“You went to college, even though you had to study an extra year. What will you do now?” She takes out her lighter and lights the cigarette and takes a drag. “If you’re going to keep skating, I’ll support you, but…” She trails off.

“I think…I need more time to think it over.” He looks at his hands.

“Hm, okay.” She said, turning to leave.” Well, go soak in the hot spring and relax.” She told him while she was leaving. So he did.

Castiel was born and raised in Pontiac, Illinois. A small town by the river. Its sole source of tourism income was its hot springs inns, but most went under. His family’s is the last one standing. _Man, our hot spring sure hits the spot._

* * *

  _Group 2 has now finished skating-_

“Man, I really wanted to go.” Hester said sadly, as she took another drink from her glass of wine. She was sitting on the couch in the main eating area with food on the table in front of her along with three more bottles of wine.

_-and Emil Nekola from the Czech Republic is in first. His free program performance befitting the season finale, was free of mistakes, earning him a personal best. The last group has just entered the arena._

“If only you’d been in it, Cas.” She raises her glass to the TV. “You could’ve told me all the skater’s hotel room numbers.”

“I wouldn’t tell you. You expect me to be your one-man ticket agency to score you tickets, don’t you?” Castiel replied standing behind her.

_All eyes are on Dean Winchester who’s going for his fifth consecutive World Championship gold._

“That’s not true! I’ve been supporting you!” Hester said defensively, taking another drink again.

Castiel looked up at the TV and watched as Dean practiced his routine in the locker room.

_“He will be skating last.” One of the reporters commented._

_“Well, Honda-san, this is certainly unexplored territory!”_

_“It’ll really be interesting to see how far he can go.”_

"What about soccer? Brazil’s having a match right now.” One of the customers said as he reached for the remote and took it from Hester.

_When you watch Dean-_

Hester slammed her drink down and lunges at the customer who grabbed the remote.

“Hey! I was watching skating first!” The customer kept it out of her reach.

Chuck appeared behind a door said, “Brazil?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” The customer asks.

Castiel just chuckled at the scene and left. He wanted to go and visit his other longtime friend.

“Oh, where are you going, Castiel?” His mother asked as she was unloading boxes from her van.

“Sorry. I’m going to practice for a bit.” He says as he jogs away.

“Take care!” She yelled after him.

Castiel loves to run. He says it’s because it helps him cool off and get things out of his mind. So, when he goes to the local ice skating rink, he enjoys running downtown and over a bridge. The breeze just feels incredibly. He gets to the doors of the rink and pauses. Wondering how she is going to react to him being back and if he’d be able to skate here, he forgot when the hours were. He took a breath and pushed open the door.

“Excuse me.” He called out.

“Our regular hours are over.” The girl behind the counter answered, while putting away some skates. She turned to Castiel and her eyes grew.

“It’s been a while Megan.” Castiel said nervously, as he rubbed his foot into the ground.

“Castiel!?” She exclaimed, and he nodded. She jumps to the counter, excited. “Oh, come on! You know I hate that. Meg. M-E-G.”

“Sorry.” Castiel smiles at her.

“Oh, you came to skate, right? Go ahead.” She smiled at him and went to grab skates his size.

“Huh? I can?”

“You just want to skate alone for now, right?” She knows him well. Then in a whisper she said, “I’ll protect you.” And winked at him.

“Thanks.” He blushed.

Meg was in Castiel’s old skating classes and two years his senior. When they were little, she was a great skater. She was his idol, the Madonna of Ice Castle Pontiac. She’s still cute, too. He thought. Castiel took off his coat and set it on the bench next to him as he put on skates. After they were laced he looked up at Meg and she smiles brightly at him. He blushes, yet again, and looks down.

- _Flashback_ -

“Ta-da!” A 7-year-old Castiel exclaimed, as he finished skating right in front of her.

“Wow, Castiel!” She smiled and clapped for him. Suddenly, Castiel was pushed to the ice by an older boy.

“Stay out of my way, fatso!” He exclaimed.

“Michael, don’t be mean to the new kid!” Meg yelled at him.

“Fatso! Fatso!” Michael continued to chant at him. Castiel sat up and had a very frustrated look on his face, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Hey!” Meg continues to yell at him, defending Castiel.

-Flash-forward a year-

The TV screen showed Dean Winchester at the Junior World Championships, winning Gold in Bulgaria. He was wearing a black skating outfit with rhinestones at the shoulder and around the right side of the hips, and a small amount of fabric around the waist, like a skirt but only from the sides to back. To this day it is still Castiel’s favorite Dean outfit that he wore on that ice.

“England’s Dean Winchester. He won the gold in the Junior Worlds with the highest score in history! He’s so cool!” Meg exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

Castiel stares at the screen and watches Dean make a swift turn and Castiel’s eyes widen as he watches the man ride around on the rink, his mouth falls open and his cheeks start to heat up. The way he moves on the ice was like magic. This was the very first time Castiel laid eyes on the famous skater, and that was the day he became the biggest Dean Winchester fan.

Over the next few years, Castiel and Meg started skating together even more, learning routines together trying to skate just like Dean Winchester.

“Dean would go like this!” She would say every now and then over the years.

“This says Victor has a German Sheppard.” She said one day, showing him a magazine. “His Sheppard is super cute!” She squealed.

“Wow, so cute!” Castiel exclaimed.

Michael just grumbles beside them and continues to read his comic book.

Later that year, Castiel’s parents finally caved into letting him have a dog. So, of course, he ran and picked out a German Sheppard puppy.

“Huh? You have a German Sheppard now, too?” Meg said, as Castiel brought the dog to one of their classes. She ran up to pet him.

“Yeah, I named him ‘Dean’.” Castiel beamed at her.

“You really like Dean, huh?” Meg said, giggling. “I hope I can see you compete against Dean soon.”

Castiel blushing, pulls the dog closer to his chest and buries his face into the soft fur.

- _End_ _Flashback_ -

Castiel and Meg went to the rink.

“Um, I wanted you to see this,” he handed her his glasses, “so I’ve been practicing it since the competitions ended. Please watch.” He asked her softly.

* * *

  _Last up is Dean Winchester from England._

“Alright, Dean! Get ‘em!” Hester yelled.

_It’s clear he’s England’s hero! The cheers are deafening!_

“Castiel, your favorite, Dean, is about to start!” Hester yells again.

_After the short program, he leads Rochẻ, in second, by a huge margin._

“He’s not back yet.” Donna told Hester.

* * *

 Castiel skates to the middle of the rink and took a deep breath. He tucked his face towards his chest and spreads his arms out a little way from his waist. Meg recognized the opening to the routine right away.

“Huh? This is…” She gasped.

Castiel starts skating and Meg can literally see Dean skating. Every time he spreads his arms and moves his body as he is dancing on the ice, just emits Dean. Castiel studied Dean’s routine really hard and focused on every move the man made and tried to copy it. The music that should be playing in the background is called “Stay Close to Me”, but, Castiel is doing this without music. The jumps were the trickiest things, because Dean can do complicated jumps. Meg remembers that there are four quads that Dean performed and was slightly worried for her little friend, for he always had a hard time landing quads. She watched as he approached his first quad and completely nailed it. A quadruple Lutz! She gasps loudly and clasped her hands over her mouth. Castiel approach the next jump, Dean’s signature move. Castiel is always nervous about this one because he only lands it about thirty percent of the time. Meg almost collapsed as she watched her friend land the quadruple flip. He lands another perfect quad. The way he moves around the ice, the look on his face, Meg can see that the ice is his home. He is so comfortable. He moves perfectly into his spin, getting great rotation and at the perfect ninety degrees, and then back down to kick off into more of a spin. It’s so perfect. Castiel has this smile on his face that shows how content he is at this moment, which is a huge contrast to how he has been ever since the Grand Prix finals. He moved majestically into the flying sit and spin. Then moves into a perfect quadruple Salcow.

* * *

 “Given that he has a million female fans worldwide, he really is free with his charms.” Hester hiccuped.

“You’ve been drinking too much again, Hester.” Donna said, pointing to three more wine bottles that piled around her other three.

“This would really tug at my heart strings if it was a younger, more naive skater. Not that Victor isn’t a hottie, but…” Hester said ignoring Donna completely.

* * *

Castiel continues moving around the ice and lands another jump, a triple Lutz, and then a triple flip, before skating over towards Meg and dances toward her. Meg’s face gets red, Castiel smiles as she gasps and slides away once more, moving toward the middle for the final quad of the routine, a quadruple toe loop, followed by a triple toe loop one right after the other, finishing with a combination spin. Castiel breaths heavily, he cannot believe he just did that. He felt the blood rush to his face. He heard a little squeak and what sounded like crying. Startled he looked over to Meg and saw that her face was buried into her arms. Before she slammed them onto the edge of the rink she was standing by and screamed at him.

“That was super cool! A perfect copy of Dean! Awesome! I thought you’d be depressed or something.”

“I was.” Castiel said, smiling softly and skating back over to her. “But I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking. I wanted to get my love for skating back. I thought I could remember how it was when I copied Dean with you. Meg, I’ve…” Castiel gulped.

* * *

 - _Press Conference with Dean_ -

“We now have a men’s singles consecutive five-time winner in the World Figure Skating Championships! The victor is England’s Dean Winchester!” An announcer said while the champions of the Worlds were standing by their respective spots at the booth.

“What do you have in mind for the next season?” A reporter asked Dean Winchester. Dean just puts his hand to his lips in deep thought.

* * *

 - _Back at Ice Castle Pontiac_ -

“I’ve always--” Castiel was cut off by three young triplets popping up in front of Meg. Castiel jumped back a little, scared. Meg just smiled widely.

“You remember my children, Jo, Claire, and Becky! Haven’t they grown since you last saw them?” Meg exclaimed.

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel stammered, still freaked out by their sudden appearance, placing a hand over his heart in fright.

“Castiel, you really did get fat!” Becky exclaimed.

“Are you really retiring?” Claire asked.

“You’ve never had a girlfriend?” Jo said horrified.

“Hey! Sorry, my girls are such groupies!” Meg said at the same time the girls were continuing to ask questions.

“They’re all your fans, Cas.” A gruff voice says from behind him and an arm wraps around Castiel’s shoulders. “Welcome back!”

“Michael.” Castiel greeted.

“Dad!” The triplets exclaimed.

“Now you’re fatter than me.” Michael said patting Castiel’s stomach.

“H-Hey, stop that!” Castiel swatted his hand away.

“You can come back anytime and practice.” Michael said, chuckling. “The Masters family will always have your back.” He patted him on the shoulder, and Castiel smiled at him.

“Cas, go, go!” Jo said as she was being ushered out.

“Lose weight!” Becky yelled back at him.

* * *

 During the five years Castiel was away, he tried to ignore a lot of things by focusing on skating. He wonders what he needs, so he can keep skating on his own. Castiel goes for a jog to clear his head. He makes his way up the familiar paths he used to take. He pauses at a spot on his trail where he can get a perfect view of his small town. He loves the way it looks from the distance, so perfect, so peacefully. _Why was I so nervous to come back here?_

* * *

  _Here in London, England, rising star Sam Wesson, is finally gearing up in earnest to join the senior competition. Under coach Zachariah._

“What’s with that jump?” Castiel exclaimed, watching the TV.

_The 15-year-old is about to join Dean Winchester in ushering England into an era with two champions._

“Whoa, another one?” Just retire already. The words echoed in Castiel’s mind.

The pressure’s on now, Castiel knows he’s got to skate on the same ice as Dean again someday. Castiel turns off the TV and walks back to his room. He stands in the doorway looking at the surroundings. His walls were lined with Dean posters. He signed and moved into the room, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his bed, and continued staring at the posters. Next to him, his phone binged.

“Huh? A text from Michael?” Castiel questioned. He opened the message and saw it was a link to something. Confused, he clicked on it, then screamed.

_[Castiel Novak] Tried to Skate Dean’s FS Program [Stay Close to Me]_

Castiel quickly dialed Michael, wanting to know what was going on.

“I-I’m sorry, Castiel.” Michael answered. “My kids uploaded the video, and it went viral.”

“How could you use my account without permission again!?” Castiel could hear Meg in the background.

“But all the skaters will love it!” One of the triplets answered.

“Just delete it, okay!?” Meg yelled back.

“Goodnight.” Castiel said quietly. He hung up the phone and then for a better measure, turns it off and then just falls to the side and tries to pass out.

“What’s with that video!? It’s been retweeted everywhere!” Hester demands as she swung open the door to Castiel’s room.

* * *

 -The _Reactions_ -

“Novak, do you really have the time to do things like this!?” The news reporter from the Grand Prix Finals exclaims sitting at his desk watching the video.

-

“That American is an idiot.” Sam said as he leaned against the side of his rink, staring at his phone.

“Hey, Sam! Don’t slack off!” His coach yelled from behind him.

-

Dean was sitting on his couch with his dog tangled around his body when he got a message from co-skater Balthazar. Confused he pulled out the video and began watching it. His face grew a little red the longer he watched it and suddenly he had an idea.

* * *

  _Illinois faces a sudden cold wave. It was to be a good day, but there was a massive snowfall._

“Castiel! Don’t hole up in your room. Help shovel snow!” His mother said knocking on his door. Castiel groaned, sat up and put on his glasses.

“Snow?” Castiel questioned and opened the curtains above his bed. “Wow, what the-It’s already April!” _Damn the Midwest_ , Castiel cursed and grabbed phone. “Oh, yeah…I turned it off so I wouldn’t get calls.”

Castiel got up and changed into warm clothes through on his coat. He made his way downstairs to do what his mother asked and help shovel the driveway. He begrudgingly opened the door to go outside, ready to get the shoveling over with, when he was knocked down by a giant mass of fur. He glanced up at the animal confused. It looked like Dee-Dawg. His Dean. But that couldn’t be because Dean was gone. The dog licked his face, Castiel smiled and he petted the dog right back, enjoying the feel of the fur that felt like his old dog. This dog did look familiar though.

“Castiel, isn’t he just like Dee-Dawg? He came with a really good-looking foreign guest! He’s in the hot spring right now.” Chuck said, commenting on the dog.

Castiel slowly turned his head to look at his father, then with his eyes big he all but sprinted to the hot springs.

“Cas! What’s wrong?” Chuck called after him.

He checked the first room and couldn’t see anyone that he recognized. He then ran out the door that went to the outside hot spring and his knees almost gave out to the image that he saw.

“De-Dean? Why are you here?”

Dean Winchester sat in the hot spring with a towel on his head. He noticed Castiel and pulled the towel off his head and slowly got out of the water. Castiel watched as the water droplets fell from his naked torso all the way back into the water. The more that Dean got out of the water the more Castiel realized that Dean was completely nude. Castiel’s eyes followed the body moving out of the water with a slack jaw.

“Castiel, starting today, I’m your coach.” Dean exclaims spreading his arms out to the side. “I’ll make you win the Grand Prix Final.” Dean says, with a wink sent to Castiel.

“Huh? What?” Castiel yells, blushing.

* * *

 

_He was a genius who never failed to surprise me._


	2. Episode Two: Drama in Pontiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Dean's abrupt departure to America, his coach Zachariah, who disapproves of Dean leaving England and taking a season off from his skating career, is left to deal with reporters who wish to know what's Dean is doing. In America, Dean decides that he will be living with Castiel. The first step to Castiel's training regiment is returning Castiel to his previous weight. As Dean enjoys the American customs and culture, he reveals his location by posting a photo on his Instagram, which causes a media uproar and Pontiac is flooded with fans and journalists. Seeing the photo, Sam goes to Japan to find Dean and make Dean follow through on his promise made to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a quick addition but I am so excited to be writing this that I cannot help it!
> 
> Sam is a dick in this, okay? lol

- _The Airport_ -

“Dean! Don’t go, stay here!” Zachariah called after him.

“Zachariah, you were the best coach I ever had.” Dean said, back still turned to his old coach. “You always will be.”

“If you walk away now, you can ever come back!” Zachariah yells at him, throwing his arms into the air at the threat.

Dean dropped his suitcase on a chair and walked to Zachariah, stepping into his personal space and leaned close to his ear.

“ _Dasvidaniya_.” Dean whispers to him and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry I can’t do as you say this time.” Dean finishes saying and walked away. Picking back up his suitcase he makes his way towards his terminal.

“You don’t get to say that when you’ve never done as I said in the first place!” Zachariah yells after him.

“You should come visit America, Zachariah.” Dean yells toward him over his shoulder, waving goodbye.

* * *

 

- _Pontiac, Illinois_ -

“Castiel! Why aren’t you answering your cell!?” Hester yelled as she burst open the door. She seemed out of breath with snow on her head, looking clearly pissed off. Donna jumped a bit at the loud noise, almost dropping her laundry basket.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Hester braced her arms on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“Everything’s wrong! There’s a rumor that Dean’s going to be Castiel’s coach!” She finally wheezes out and runs over to where Donna was standing.

“Oh, Dean’s here already.” Donna told her smiling kindly.

“What?” Hester’s jaw dropped.

Donna waved at Hester to follow her. She showed her over to the dining area. They see Castiel kneeling beside Dean, staring at him like he’s in a dream. Dean was sleeping on the floor in a green bathrobe, next to a table with his food on it, his dog, Max, was curled up next to him.

“Dean’s sound asleep.” Donna whispered to her, before turning and leaving.

Castiel has been in a bit of a slump right now, but he’s a top figure skater certified by the U.S.. Back home for the first time in five years, he was thinking of how to keep his career going, when his idol, Dean, suddenly appeared. Castiel is still in denial that his is actually happening. Dean Winchester is a living legend in figure skating. Castiel never dreamed he’d be interested in him, but Dean said he was going to be his coach. Castiel didn’t really hear anything that Dean was saying because he couldn’t get over the fact that Dean was saying this to him completely naked.

“Castiel…why is Dean sleeping in one of the inn’s robes!?” Hester said sliding down to the floor by Castiel, and continued to stare at Dean.

“He soaked in the hot spring and had dinner, then fell asleep.” Castiel explained. Neither person could look away from the beauty on the floor.

“It’s big news in England. He’s taking next season off and is considering his next move.” Hester told Castiel. Dean stirs in his sleeping and rolled over to hug his dog to his chest. “They’re also saying that when he saw the video of you skating his routine, he was struck with inspiration, and that’s when he decided to be your coach.” She nudged her shoulder to his.

“Huh!?” Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean, to stare at Hester.

“Dean came here because he chose you, Cas. You brought him here! That’s incredible!” She smiled brightly at him.

Castiel looked back at the sleeping Dean Winchester and brought his hand up to clench his chest. His face began to heat up as the words began to sink in. This was huge.

* * *

 

- _Back in England_ -

“Huh?” Sam huffed, as he stared at his phone in the locker room. “Dean went to America to become Castiel Novak’s coach?” He exclaimed. “Why that wanker? Did he forget what he promised me?” Pissed off, Sam gets up, and storms into the rink. “Zachariah! Where are you? Explain this to me, damn it!”

Zachariah was actually outside the ice rink speaking to the press.

“Dean wants to take time off until he finds his motivation again. Personally, I doubt he’ll be able to return if he takes a break now.” He told them.

“He’s going to coach Castiel Novak in America-” One of the reporters tried to say, but Zachariah grabbed the reporters microphone and yelled into it.

“That man only thinks of himself! He’ll never be anyone’s coach!”

* * *

 

- _Back at Pontiac Hot Springs_ -

Dean sneezed, causing Castiel and Hester gasp. They watched as Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. Max sat up with him and wagged his tail, licking Dean’s face. Castiel felt his cheeks grow hot as he watched Dean’s face scrunch up in affection.

“Oh, he’s awake.” Castiel said softly.

“I’m starving.” Dean turned to look at them, sleepily. “Hungry.” He adjusts a little and the shoulder of his robe fell down causing Castiel jaw to drop, following the movement.

“He still wants to eat?” Hester whispered to Castiel.

“Um, what would you like to eat?” Castiel asked him quickly, at the same time Hester was whispering to him.

“Hmm…” Dean thought for a second before looking at Castiel with a smile on his face. “As your coach, I’d like to know what your favorite food is, Castiel.”

“What?” Castiel chokes out, face heating up once again.

Castiel quickly composes himself and goes back into the next room to tell his mom what he needs. Dean got up from the ground and sat at the table. After a few minutes of silent staring at each other, Donna enters. She brings out a cheeseburger, a delicious double stacker with cheese and bacon, along with fries.

“Wow! Amazing!” Dean exclaimed looking at the plate.

“Our specialty, the Bacon Cheeseburger, extra-large.” Donna told him, smiling happily at how Dean was eyeing it.

Dean picked up the burger and took a bite. His eyes widened and he let out a low moan. “Delicious,” Dean complimented as his eyes rolled back and continued to moan as he ate. “Too good for words! Is this what God eats!?”

“I’m glad you like it.” Castiel told him, blushing bright red as he fidgeted in his seat. The sounds of Dean’s moans were driving him wild and he couldn’t figure out why.

“Castiel gains weight easily, so he was only allowed to eat it when he won a competition. Right?” Castiel blanches, staring at Hester like she just murdered a puppy.

“Oh? So, have you eaten this bacon cheeseburger recently?” Dean asked Castiel, grabbing a fry and eating it.

“Yes, yes. I eat it often.” Castiel nods, slightly timidly.

“Why? You haven’t won anything.” Dean smiled at him. “With that pig’s body of yours, lessons would be meaningless. You need to get back to your weight at last year’s Grand Prix Final,” Dean paused to wipe the side of his mouth with his finger and then looked directly at Castiel, “or I can never coach you. Until then, no more bacon cheeseburgers! Okay?” Dean smiled at him again.

“Huh? I feel like I should be offended…” Castiel says softly, retracting into himself. Castiel couldn’t find it to be that offensive when Dean spoke to him in his British accent.

“Hey, this luggage is in the way.” Anna said, barging into the room.

“Can you take it to the room where I’ll be staying?” Max jumped on his back, and Dean just waved at Anna.

“Staying?” Hester and Castiel said at the same time.

After Dean finished eating his cheeseburger, they all got up to help move all the boxes Dean brought from England. Dean had about 20 boxes that shipped over, and they were quite heavy. After Castiel finally carried in the last box, he collapsed to his knees on the ground. Dean just stretched looking around the tiny room.

“Wow! What a classic, tiny room. Is there a sofa?” Dean glanced around all the boxes.

“No. I’m sorry it’s too small. We only had an unused banquet room available.” Castiel tried to reason, but Dean just shook his head in an acceptance that this was okay.

“You look anxious.” Dean winked down at Castiel. “You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success! I’ll bill you later.” Dean smiled at him. “Th-Thank you.” “Cas, tell me everything about you.” Dean said while kneeling in front of Castiel. His hand came up to cup Castiel’s chin and pulled it up to look at him. “What kind of rink do you skate at?” Castiel watches as the robe opens and Dean’s chest became more exposed. “What does this city have?” Castiel gazes into the green orbs of Dean’s eyes, face reddening. “Is there a girl you like?” Dean’s other hand slides down Castiel’s arm and grips his hand. “Before we start practicing, let’s build some trust in our relationship.” Dean finished leaning closer to Castiel. Castiel gulped and flew back into the wall that was behind him, Dean watched with a shocked expression. “What? Why are you running away?”

“Uh, no reason…” Castiel told him, _I’m still scared to be close to him._

* * *

 

- _Later that Night_ -

Dean was knocking on Castiel’s door for about three minutes now, his dog next to him and a pillow in his arm. “Cas, let’s sleep together. As your coach, there’s so much I need to learn about you.” He knocked again, “Cas?”

“No!” Castiel yelled from the other side of the door.

He was bracing himself against the door as a barricade from Dean getting in. The last think Castiel need was for Dean to walk into his room and see the thousands of poster Castiel had of the guy on his walls. As Dean continues to call him name he quickly took down all the posters of Dean he had on his walls. Pausing, he looked at one of the posters, moving to sit on his bed. The knocks and calls from outside his door died down, Dean must have given up and went back to his room. They’ve barely ever spoken, because Castiel always put Dean on such a high pedestal, and now he’s right there. Castiel got it now, his heart was pounding because of how happy he am. Castiel put the posters under his bed and quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into his bed.

The exercises that Dean put him there were hard. Every day they went to Ice Castle, Dean would ride Castiel’s bike, Max running beside him, while Castiel would run behind him trying to keep up. Dean would say ‘hi’ to fisher man on the bridge as he passed and the man would kindly wave back to him.

“Hi! I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean greeted as he walked into Ice Castle, Castiel panting behind him. “I’ll be Cas’ coach from now on.”

“Huh? What? What!? Dean is really going to be Castiel’s coach!?” Meg, Michael and their daughters all said at the same time.

They were standing behind the counter gaping at the two men that came through the front doors. Dean seemed like he didn’t notice anything as he went over to the benches and changed out of his shoes and into skates. Castiel smiled at them and moved to show Dean the rink. Michael, Meg and the kids followed closely behind. Dean stepped onto the ice and spread his arms out like he was testing the ice, to make sure it was perfect. The rest of them watched Dean fly around the ice, as elegant as ever.

“Ah! A quadruple flip!” Meg breathed.

“Mom, I’ve got this!” Becky told her as she started to take photos with her phone.

“I’ve got the video!” Claire exclaimed as she had her phone recording Dean skating on the ice.

“Can I upload this?” Jo asked Castiel, and he glanced at her in shock that she actually asked him this time.

“It’s not for the public, you girls!” Castiel told them. “Please do not upload anything, okay? Keep it to yourself.” “

Seriously?” Michael asked him. Referencing to the fact that Dean was on the ice, and that Dean was going to be Castiel’s coach.

“Yeah.” Castiel replied, dreamily. “He says he’d like to use this rink as our home base for now. Is that okay?” Castiel turned his head to Michael, taking his eyes off Dean, for only a moment.

“Okay, sure!” Michael said slapping him on the back. “I’ll talk to the higher-ups. Dean teaching you himself…It’s like a dream come true!” He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder pulling him into a half hug.

“Yeah,” Castiel said sighing, resting his chin on his hand and his elbow rested on the edge of the rink.

By the time Castiel was twelve, Dean, four years his senior, was already number one in the world. Castiel’s imitated him for years, trying to catch up to him. He wonders how seeing the video of him skating Dean’s routine could inspire him? _How did I inspire you, Dean_?

“Cas, you can’t enter the rink until you drop some body fat.” Dean yelled at him from across the room.

_Are you really serious about making me win?_

* * *

 

“Maybe he just wanted an excuse to take a break.” Hester mentioned one time as she was helping Castiel at the ballet studio.

“Please don’t say that.” Castiel pleaded, while leaning on the barre in front of the mirror. “That’s what I suspect, too, but…” He trailed off.

“You decided to keep skating, didn’t you? You need to take advantage of Dean!” Castiel blushed at the way she said that, Hester just chuckled and slapped his arm playfully. “Okay, let’s get you slimmed down!” She laughed pulling him away from the barre.

“O-Okay.” He replied, getting into his starting position.

Hester Campbell is a ballet instructor. She used to travel the world as a dancer. When Castiel was younger, he spent more time in her ballet class than at home. He even started skating because Hester urged him to. She’s always cheered him on, but she likes to meddle, too. Castiel ended up running up and down stairs after ballet practice, continuing his work out, as instructed by Dean. Now he was finishing up the work out by jumping on the bench that Dean was sitting on with one leg. He finished he plopped down on the bench, catching his breath and drank some of the water out of the water bottle Dean handed him.

“Do you have feelings for Hester?” Dean asked out of the blue.

“What!? No way!” Castiel answered after he finished choking on his water and pounding on his chest.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Dean asked, nodding in understanding to the last question.

“No.”

“Any ex-girlfriends?” Dean asked him, turning to face him.

“N-No comment.” Castiel said, leaning back with a blush on his face.

“Let’s talk about me!” Dean said, sliding along the bench to be right in front of Castiel, leaning close to him. “My first girlfriend was--”

“Stop!” Castiel yelled. He thought to himself that he didn’t want to talk about Dean’s past because he didn’t want to talk about that kind of history, but he knew there was different reason.

Dean just sighed resting his head on his hands. Max barks behind the boys, and they both look behind them to see what Max was barking at when Dean spotted a big building.

“Cas, what’s that building over there?” Dean pointed to the Pontiac City Hall building.

“That’s our city hall. It’s said to be haunted.”

“Really? Haunted!?” Dean jumped up and ran toward the building. “Cas, take a picture of me and Max in front of it, will you?” Dean yelled behind him to Castiel. He just laughed and walked over to them.

“Who’s that good-looking foreigner?” They heard from a stranger that was passing by the scene.

“Let me see! Let me see!” Dean said, grabbing the phone from Castiel.

“Hashtag ‘haunted’”! Castiel laughed at how excited he was.

* * *

 

- _England_ -

“Pontiac City Hall? Does he want to start hunting ghosts or something?” Sam grumbled staring at Dean’s new Instagram photo. “I finally found you. Just you wait, Dean.” Sam rolled over on his messy bed and away from his cat.

* * *

 

- _Pontiac_ , _Illinois_ ¬

“Oh?” Donna said as she opened the front door to her business.

She sees a bunch of reporters running to the front door. Anna peaks out behind her mom to see what the noise was about, and her jaw drops.

“Is it true that Dean is here!? Comment, please!” The reporters were yelling at the two women, while strangers were asking to share a bath with him.

Donna got a big smile on her face because of all the new people, Anna just started freaking out.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had so many customers!”

* * *

 

- _At Ice Castle Pontiac_ -

“Dean’s here, right? Excuse me! We’d like to film a special feature!” The reporters where shouting at Michael and Meg as they hid behind the counter.

“Wh-What the hell?” Meg whispers to Michael as she tries to hide behind the man.

“I want to learn how to skate, too!” One of the strangers yelled.

“Oh…” Michael says as he notices Dean walking into the building. All the reporters turn around at the sound of the door.

“Oh my God! He’s super-Hot!” One person says, and runs up to Dean.

“C-Can I take a photo with you?”

“He’s really good-looking.” Other person says and Dean smiles at her, and then she collapsed to the ground.

“Please let us interview you!” Reporters shouted at him. Dean just smiled and waved at him before making his way to the rink. Michael and Meg started to escort everyone out of the building.

* * *

 

- _One_ _Week_ _Later_ -

“Wow, creepy.” Sam said, while standing in front of a giant statue.

He pulled his phone out to take a photo, but then stopped. Knowing that if he posted the photo Zachariah will know that he wasn’t at home. “Dean’s been uploading tons of pictures with this city tagged.” He turned around and saw a few strangers and yelled to them, “Hey! Where’s Dean!?” They looked at him weird and walked off.

He sighed and continued walking down the street. He ended up glancing into a stop and stopped. “My God…That’s awesome fashion!” He ran into the store to buy the plaid t-shirt and knew he had to post a selfie. It didn’t even take two minutes.

“Sam! Why are you in America, too!?” Zachariah yelled at him through the phone.

“Oops, you found out?”

“You know how important this is before your senior debut is, right!?” Zachariah screams at him through the phone, Sam just holds it away from his ear.

“I told you! I’m not coming back to England until Dean makes good on his promise!” Sam yells back at him and then hangs up the phone. “That git’s such a nag! I have my own plan, okay?” He grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets and continuing walking.

- _Flashback_ -

Sam glided along the ice. He was about to get into the position to perform his triple salchow. Zachariah was watching him from the crowd and realized what he was about to do.

“He’d better not…” Zachariah grumbled, tightening his grip on the edge of the rink.

Sam was never good at following orders and doing what he was told. He wanted to dazzle the audience. He knows he can make this jump.

“A quadruple Salchow!?” Zachariah yelled and the audience cheered loudly.

_See that, Zachariah?_

“You idiot.” He grumbled.

“I told you repeatedly that quads are off-limits because your body’s still developing! If you can’t follow orders, then quit!” Zachariah yelled at him after the scores came back. Sam just rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

“Zachariah.” Dean appeared, clapping as he walked to the two guys. “You should praise him more.”

“Don’t butt in! It’s none of your business!” Zachariah yelled at him.

“I used to get scolded for doing that, too.” Dean told Sam, ignoring Zachariah. “You can win, even without quads. I’d bet money on it. You can win the Junior World Championship.”

“Okay,” Sam said, smirking as he jumped out of his chair and walked over to Dean. “If I win without quad jumps, then choreograph a program just for me!”

“Sure.” Dean smiled and held out his hand. “When you win the Junior World Championship, come see me. I’ll give you the best senior debut ever.” Sam smiled and shook his hand.

- _End_ _Flashback_ -

“Huh? Where am I?” Sam finally looked up, blinking out of his flashback.

He looked around the bridge and went to the edge and yelled over the water. “Dean!”

“Oh? Are you a fan of Dean’s?” The stranger that is always fishing on the bridge turned to look at Sam. “There’s a skating rink on the other side of the bridge. Try there.” The man smiled at Sam. Sam just nodded and walked away.

* * *

 

“Come on, let us watch.” The reporters continued asking as they tried to get past the triplets and into Ice Castle.

“It’s reserved, and it’s a private practice session! Go home!” They continued telling them.

Sam was able to slip past them, without them seeing until he almost reached the door. Jo turned around when he was about to open the door.

“Hey! You can’t go in there!”

“Excuse me?” Sam turned around to face her, her eyes grew wide and she almost fainted.

“Sam Wesson!” She squealed, and the other two turned around. “He’s the junior world champion…”

“Dean’s inside, isn’t he?” He asked the girls, and they just vigorously nodded their heads.

“Come in, come in!” Becky said.

Castiel suddenly runs by them and into the door. He stops at the door and tries to catch his breath. “Finally, here…I’m exhausted…” He leans against the door with his eyes closed.

“Castiel!” He hears the girls call him.

“Hey get this,” Castiel says, not turning around. “My weight’s back to what it was before the Grand Prix Final!” He rubs his stomach. “Now I’ll finally get Dean’s permission to skate.”

Castiel can’t see Sam, and he also doesn’t see how Sam was shaking with anger. Castiel just opens the door, to the rink and Sam swung his leg around and kicked Castiel in the back sending him flying into the building.

“Ow!” Castiel yelled, and rolled over on his back only to have a shoe come down on his face. Luckily Castiel’s glasses fell off when he was kicked into the building or the foot would have broken them.

“It’s all your fault. Apologize.” Sam threatened him.

“U-Uh, sorry, sorry.” Castiel held up his hands, confused on why Sam was there and why he was so mad at him. “Ow! That hurts! Stop!”

“He promised me first that he’d choreograph a program for me.” Sam tries to explain as he set his foot back on the ground and off Castiel’s face. He walked back and leaned on the counter. “What about you?”

“Huh? We haven’t gotten to talking about programs or anything.” Castiel said, as he found his glasses, put them back on and stood up.

“What!?” Sam stepped away from the counter and walked closer to Castiel. “You make him take a whole year off, and to do what? Isn’t getting him as a coach enough?” He steps closer and Castiel steps backward. “As if a guy who’d sob in a toilet stall at the Grand Prix Final can change at all just by getting Dean as a coach.”

Castiel just smiles softly at him, thinking about how Sam was totally underestimating him.

“Stop smirking, you wanker.”

“I don’t really get the whole picture, so you should ask him yourself.” Castiel shrugged. “Dean came all the way to Pontiac because he wanted to. Just to become my coach.”

“Huh?” Sam said as he followed Castiel to the rink doors. He pauses at the site he is shown, and watched Dean skate on the ice. “Those moves…They’re for the short program Dean was practicing for next season.” Sam leaned against the edge of the rink.

“What?” Castiel looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Dean was already putting together routines for the next season. But he was really torn. Surprising the audience has always been his top priority. He had the whole world in his hands. But now, no matter what he does, no one’s surprised anymore. He knows that better than anyone. If you don’t have any inspiration left, you’re as good as dead.” Sam said, pushing his bangs out of his face. “If he’s going to take next season off, I wonder if he’ll let me use his program. I know I can surprise people more. I need Dean’s help if I’m going to make my senior debut and win the Grand Prix Final.”

“Huh? Win?”

“You look like you’re doing great, Dean!” Sam yelled towards the skater, ignoring Castiel.

“Sam, you’re here?” Dean said, jumping in shock and turning around. “I’m surprised Zachariah let you come. What do you want?” Dean said as he skated over. Sam gets out his classic bitch face. “Judging from that look, I’m guessing I forgot some promise I made.” Dean said, getting off the ice and he put on his coat. “Sorry, sorry.” He rubbed his neck. “I totally forgot. But you knew I was the forgetful type, right?”

“Yeah, I’m painfully aware of that. But a promise is a promise!” Sam said, pointing a finger at Dean. “You’ll choreograph my new program, Dean! Let’s go back to England!” Castiel gasped and quickly turned to look at Dean.

Dean put his hand to his chin in thought. “Okay, I’ve decided! Tomorrow, I’ll choreograph a program for the both of you to the same music I’m using in my short program.”

“What!? With the same music as him!?”

“Huh!? With the same choreography!?” They both answered at the same time, the blood draining from both of their faces.

“No, this piece has several different arrangements. I was trying to decide which one to use. I’ll think of a different program for each of you, of course.” Dean put his hands on his hips. “I’ll reveal the programs in one week. You’ll compete to see who can surprise the audience more!”

“Whoa! Let’s take a step back here. I don’t want to be punished for losing-” Castiel started to say before Sam cut him off.

“Dean will do whatever the winner says! If those are the terms, I’m in!”

“Great! I love that kind of thing!” Dean smiled widely at them.

“Wait a minute!” Three voices sounded from behind Dean. He turned around to look at the triplets. “Will you let us organize the event? A face-off between Castiel from America and Sam from England! Let’s throw a huge party!” Dean clapped his hands together agreeing to what they wanted, while Castiel just hid his face in his hands.

* * *

 

_Hot Springs on Ice: Presented by Dean Winchester_

_One week from now, the “Hot Springs on Ice” show will premiere at Ice Castle Pontiac. Please come to the event._

“Talk about a hovel. Where’s my room?” Sam said while glancing around Dean’s room.

Dean was sitting in the chair petting Max, with his head in his hand, while Castiel nervously shifted from foot to foot.

“You’re staying here?” Castiel groaned.

“If you get Dean to yourself all the time, it won’t be a fair match! I’ll stay here, too! Alright?” Sam said, showing that he wasn’t really into staying in the same place as well.

“Well, it’s not like you care what I think.” Castiel shrugged.

“The hot spring is great.” Dean said, changing the subject.

“I can’t take a bath with other people!” Sam said as he started to leave the room. “I’m going to sleep!” He slammed the door behind him.

Castiel turned to Dean and was about to say something when the door reopened and Sam came back in. “Give me food and a bath.” He demanded. Dean just laughed.

* * *

 

“This is great!” Sam exclaimed as he started eating the burger.

“The bacon cheeseburger is good, isn’t it?” Dean said nursing a glass of scotch, as Castiel was eating pasta.

“You have another visitor, Cas?” Anna said in a bored voice as she opened the door.

“Huh?” Sam turned to look at Anna.

“No way!” Anna gasped. “He looks just like the younger, longer haired, Justin Bieber!”

“His name is Sam.” Her mom told her.

“Castiel, where will Sam be staying?” Anna looked at Castiel. He swallowed his bite of pasta.

“Upstairs in--”

“The storage room!?” Anna questioned, cutting off Castiel. “Oh, no! I need to clean it up!” She turned to run out the door, and then reappeared. “Castiel, come help.” Then runs up the stairs.

“Good for you, Sam.” Dean said to him, as Castiel got up to follow his sister upstairs.

“Shut up!” Dean just laughs at him.

Castiel gazed at the scene from the doorway, how Dean seemed to be at ease with Sam, how close they seemed to be. The thought that Sam had more potential in the competition than he did started to get his anxiety going.

“Castiel, where are you going?” Anna asked, carrying a box of old things from the storage room, as Castiel ran by her and out of the building.

Sam’s pretty confident, saying he’ll win the Grand Prix Final on his first run as a senior. Above all, he’s comfortable in front of Dean. Compared to Castiel, he’s much more…

* * *

 

“Huh? Where’s Cas?” Dean asked as he moved to a lying position on the floor when Anna reappeared to help clean up the food.

“He left a while ago. At a time like this, he’d be at Hester’s place or Ice Castle.” She told him as she grabbed the dishes. “He’s always been that way.”

* * *

 

“Huh? Castiel? He’s not here.” Hester told Dean as she leaned over the bar. “By ‘my place,’ she meant my ballet studio. Whenever Castiel gets anxious he always wants to practice. I usually go along with him.” She stood up straight and crossed her arms. “Ice Castle lets him skate anytime if it’s not booked already. Castiel was able to grow because he had a place where he could practice alone whenever he got anxious. He’s no genius, but he was gifted with more free time than anyone else to practice.”

“Thanks for the drink.” Dean told her as he finished the last sip. “I have to go.”

* * *

 

“He always comes here to practice by himself.” Michael stated Dean as he led him into the back room, to view Castiel skating from the back window.

“It always made me think he really loved skating. He didn’t even play with his friends.” Meg added.

“Well, he was never very good at making them.” Michael chuckled. “Skating aside, he’s not good at putting himself out there. I don’t want this to be the end for him.”

“Me, neither.” She whispered. “He actually hates losing. I hope Dean will bring out a side of Castiel that we’ve never seen before.”

“So, a magic spell to change him into a prince…” Dean whispered, closing his eyes and releasing his breath.

“What?” Meg and Michael asked him at the same time, seeming to remember that he was there.

“Nothing.” He waved them off. “Thanks. I know a lot more about Castiel now.” He turned around and left.

* * *

 

- _The Next Morning_ -

“Good morning!” Dean said to the fisherman again as he rode on a bike with both Sam and Castiel running behind him.

“Morning!” The fisherman smiled and waved back at him.

“You say hi too, Sam!” Dean yelled at him, Sam just grumbled.

Dean will finally start teaching Castiel today. Whether this is his last season or not rides on this. He’ll never win if he chickens out here. He knows he can’t lose this “Hot Springs” match. With determination, he put on his skates and zipped up his warm up all the way. Then he’ll aim for the Grand Prix Final, and win with Dean by his side.

“First, let’s have you two listen to the music.” Dean said as they made their way onto the ice. He pressed play on the remote in his hand and a beautiful song spread over the rink. “This piece comes in two arrangements, each with a different theme. ‘One Love: Eros and Agape.’ Have you ever thought about love?”

“Nope.” Castiel said, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Alright. Then what do you feel when you listen to this music?” Dean asked Castiel.

“It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is yet.”

“I don’t like this piece. The bloody innocence makes me want to barf.” Sam grumbled.

“Okay.” Dean responds and switched the music to a different one.

“It’s like a completely different song.” Castiel commented.

“Dean! I want to skate to this one!” Sam said, claiming the song.

“The first piece is ‘One Love: Agape.’ The theme is unconditional love.” Dean explains and Castiel nods. “And this piece is ‘One Love: Eros.’ The theme is sexual love.” Sam nods with a smirk on his face. “I’ll have you two skate to these opposing themes. This is how I’m assigning them. Castiel, you’ll skate to ‘Eros’.” Castiel let out a loud gasp. “Sam, you’ll skate to ‘Agape’.”

“What?” was the only think Castiel could think of to say.

“Switch them! That piece isn’t me at all!” Sam demanded.

“You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them? That’s my motto.” Dean smiled at them. “Actually, you’re both far more ordinary and mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware. I’m surprised you think you can choose your own image. From audience’s perspective, you’re just a piglet and a kitten. If you aren’t up to my standards by next week, I won’t choreograph either of your programs. Both of you are my fans, so I’m sure you’ll manage.” He winked.

“Fine.” Sam grumbled. “I’ll skate to ‘Agape.’ My senior division debut depends on it! You’d better give me a program that’ll let me win!”

“It’s up to you whether you win or not. If I skated the program, I’d win for sure.” Dean shrugged.

“If I win, Dean,” Sam started, kicking his skate into the ice, “you’re coming back to England. And you’ll be my coach! That’s what I want.”

“Sure.” He nodded. Castiel looked down heartbroken, and Sam smirked. “Cas, what about you? What would you like to do if you win?” Dean asked turning to Castiel.

“I want to eat bacon cheeseburgers with you, Dean.” Castiel looked at the eyes and fiddled with his hands, looking up to see Dean’s eyes widen. “I want to keep on winning, and keep on eating bacon cheeseburgers. So, I’ll skate to ‘Eros’, I’ll give it all the Eros I’ve got.”

“Great! That’s exactly what I like!” Dean smiled widely at him, making Castiel blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know how I'm doing :)
> 
> Dasvidaniya = Russian for goodbye


	3. Episode 3: Face-Off! Hot Springs on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Castiel both continue to struggle with what their songs mean about themselves and how they are going to express them. Castiel and Dean get closer, and Castiel begins to fear what will happen if he loses the face-off. The competiton starts, will Dean stay in Pontiac or will he go back to England with Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer, Thanksgiving was busy and I could only work on it at night. I hope everyones Thanksgiving was great! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Now that the England Punk, Sam, has come in pursuit of Castiel’s coach, Dean, all hell’s broken loose. The Hot Springs on Ice even is now being held so that Sam and Castiel can face off. If Sam wins, Dean will go back to England and be Sam’s coach. If Castiel wins, Dean will stay in America and be his coach. So Castiel is going to give it all the Eros he’s got.

“First, Sam’s ‘One Love: Agape.’” Dean said. He was teaching them their choreography today. Agape means unconditional love. God’s infinite love is self-sacrificing and uncalculating. The choreography is hard for Sam’s routine is hard, Dean can pull it off, but Castiel wonders how Sam will do it. “Kind of like that. What do you think?” Dean said as he finished. Castiel turned to look at Sam who watched the whole thing with his head on his arms.

“Yeah, I pretty much got it.” Sam said.

“Huh?” Castiel said, confused on how he picked all that up.

“Wow…That was amazing.” Meg appeared behind them.

“Hey, who’s that chick?” Sam asked Castiel.

“Oh, she’s one of the staff here, Meg.”

“Sorry for interrupting you practice. It was so wonderful, I couldn’t help myself.” Meg spoke.

“Okay, Cas. You’re next. Let’s go.” Dean told him.

“O-Okay.” Castiel was suddenly nervous.

This is the choreography that Dean did for him alone. Castiel adjusts his glasses and presses play. ‘One Love: Eros’ started playing. Dean turned and looked at the three and smirked, tilting his head up as he started moving into the piece. Meg almost fainted by Sam held her up and put her back into place. Castiel didn’t take his eyes off Dean as he moved around the ice, taking in every wave of his arm, every slight turn of his head, every sharp kick of his foot. Eros is sexual love. Pleasure followed by pleasure. One just drowns in it.

“What’s wrong, are you sick?” Castiel heard Sam ask Meg.

Castiel needed to remember this whole routine, his future of skating depends on it. His life with Dean in it, depends on it. Damn, he’s so hot, it’s enough to make even me, a man, pregnant! Such Eros. As Dean finishes Castiel feels like he will not be able to skate that.

“How was that?” Dean asked him.

“Oh, um…It was very Eros?”

“Right?” Dean chuckled. “So, about the program composition. Which quads can you land?” Dean asked him as he skated over towards him.

“The toe loop, and I can land the Salchow in practice, but never in competition. Um, I think I can do it if I try. So, um…” Castiel tried to think of his jumps.

“Okay, you can practice the basics. I’ll teach Sam first. I won’t teach you anything you can’t do right now. How many times have you messed up during a competition? You have the skill to win. Why can’t you make it happen?” Dean asked him.

“Well, that’s probably because…I lack confidence.” Castiel looked down at Dean’s skates, anywhere to avoid Dean’s eyes.

“Right. My job is to make you feel confident in yourself.” Dean smiles and reaches his hand up. Castiel’s eyes widen as he feels pressure on his bottom lip. Dean’s thumb rubs the lip and pulls it slightly down as he tilted Castiel’s head up to look at him. He moves closer to the slightly smaller man, his nose brushing slightly against his nose. Castiel’s glasses hung low on the bridge of his nose and his face heated up. He stared into the green forest of Dean’s eyes, Dean staring right back at Castiel. “No one in the whole wide world knows your true Eros, Cas.” He whispered, Castiel could feel his breath on his lips. “It may be an alluring side of you that you yourself are unaware of. Can you show me what it is soon?”

“Hey, Dean! Aren’t you teaching me first!?” Sam yelled, interrupting their moment, and Dean pulled away from Castiel sighing in agreement.

“So, Cas. Think long and hard about what Eros is to you.”

_What Eros is to me? What would that be?_

* * *

 

“Who knew we’d get a lineup like this in Pontiac?” Hester said holding poster papers and looking at the wall she and the triplets hung the posters.

“Lots of people will come!” Claire said.

“Well, either way, Castiel’s back! Cheers!” Hester cheered, the triplets cheered as well.

* * *

 

“What?” Michael said holding Castiel’s shoulders as he does his cool down stretches. “You had to do basic training for half a day because you didn’t get ‘Eros’?”

“Yeah.” Castiel responded.

“You should have just made something up.” Michael told him as Castiel leans to one side, grabbing his foot with both hands. “I bet Dean hasn’t thought much about it, either.”

“Dean’s a genius, so he can get away with that.” Castiel puts both feet together and grabs his feet trying to touch his nose to his knees. “I could see a story in the program, too. A playboy comes to a certain town and bewitches the women left and right. He decided to pursue the most beautiful woman in town, but she isn’t swayed. Then, as they play the game of love, she finds it difficult to make the right choices and ends up falling for him. Then he casts her aside, as though he’s tired of her, and goes off to the next town.” He pulled out of his stretch to stand up.

“‘Wow! So hot! Take me!’” Michael scoffs, moving to sit on the bench. “That doesn’t really sound like you, Castiel.”

“Right!? I bet people will say they’d prefer to see Dean skate the program.” Castiel said.

“But you looked pretty sexy in the video when you copied his program.”

“Well, I can’t copy him. I’ll never surpass him by doing that.” Castiel told him, running his hands over his face and he moved to sit on the bench by Michael.

“Wait, you seriously think you can do better than him someday?” Michael said incredulously.

“What? Oh, no, no, not at all!” Castiel tried to tell him.

“I mean, how can someone as inexperienced in dating as you beat the hottest bachelor in the world?” Michael starts laughing.

* * *

 

“Stop, stop. Hmmm, something isn’t right here.” Dean told Sam. Sam braced his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“I’m doing it like you bloody showed me, aren’t I?” Sam said, irritated.

“The way you currently are, your greed is too obvious. There’s no sense of agape, unconditional love, in your performance. It’s good to have confidence, but this program isn’t where you should show it off.” Dean told him.

“Huh? You’re the one who’s skated with complete confidence this whole time! Well, what’s agape to you, then, Dean?”

“It’s a feeling, of course,” Dean smiled and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “So I could never explain it in words. Do you bother thinking about that when you skate? You’re funny, Sammy.” Sam’s jaw just drops. “Well, maybe we need a bath!”

“A bath?”

* * *

 

Sam and Castiel both lied in the hot springs, at the opposite sides of the water with red faces and towels on their heads, sighing deeply. Castiel ran his hands through his hair as his elbows rest on the edge of the water.

 _Damn it,_ he thinks. He’s an adult male of twenty-three, he knows he should be able to show mature sexiness if he wanted to. The door opens and Dean walks in, nude, with a phone in his hand, startling the boys.

“Hey, hey! I want to post a picture of me in the bath, take on for me.” Sam looks up at him like he is crazy, and Castiel’s eyes refuse to stay at Dean’s face.

“Sorry, but we don’t let people take photos in the bath.” Castiel told him.

“Really?” Dean said, as he threw his towel.

* * *

 

Dean sat eating a bacon burger while Castiel has his head rested on the table, still in deep thought trying to find his Eros. It’s no good. From a physical standpoint, he’s not even close to Eros. It’s what causes people to lose the ability to make normal decisions. For him, what causes him to lose that ability is…

Castiel stood up and slammed his hand on the table. “I get it now! Bacon Cheeseburgers! That’s what Eros is to me!” Dean falls silent, burger half way to his mouth, robe falling open to expose his chest to his belly button. Sam just slams his head down on the table. “Oh, sorry. It’s not…”

“Okay, let’s go with that. It’s nice and unique.” Dean smiled at him.

“Seriously?” Sam asked him.

Castiel just blushes and moves away from the table, Max followed him. Castiel puts on his shoes and steps outside and just starts running. He needed to get away from what just happened and that’s the only way he could do that.

“Man, I’m so embarrassed!” He screams, once he was far enough away. “They totally think my ideas are way too immature!”

* * *

 

Practice was extensive of the next few days, constantly switching who was skating, which was the only break the other skater got. Then working out afterwards, sometimes Sam would join Castiel as he went to the gym, and Michael would time how fast Castiel could run up the stairs that lead to the rink, while Meg would help Sam.

“Try to imagine entangling more of the lettuce. Think of that bacon cheeseburger!” Dean told him while he was practicing his routine.

“Got it!” Castiel called as he continued.

“Next, Sam!”

“Just tell me if I’m not up to par!” Sam would say at the end of his routines as Dean looked like he was going to mention another bath.

“Your free leg’s sloppy!” Dean told Castiel.

The next week went by like that. Sam and Castiel were either at Ice Castle where Dean was telling them everything they needed to work on or they were out working out, running around town, or at the gym. Castiel still found trouble in landing his jumps, and Sam still couldn’t figure out what Agape was to him.

“You can do it!” Meg would tell Sam.

“Put your back into it!” Michael encouraged Castiel.

“Well, maybe a waterfall would help.” Dean said to Sam when he still couldn’t skate the routine right.

They drove a little out of town to find a small stream where there was a small waterfall that they could stand under. It was a beautiful place, green all around them, the sounds of animals, incredibly relaxing. Sam and Castiel stood under the waterfall, the cold water felt relaxing and, of course, cold.

“I’m going to kill him.” Sam said.

“Why me, too?” Castiel said, wondering why he has to be under the waterfall.

“Who cares? Damn it. Who cares about Agape?” Sam said, changing the subject to his routine. “Forget all of them.” The coldness of the water started to remind Sam of his home. He remembered one winter there with his uncle.

“Samuel. You were the best of the bunch.” His uncle used to tell him, walking away from the public rink hand in hand with the little boy.

“Bobby, can you come to practice again tomorrow? I can skate even better! I’m fine, even if Mom’s not there!” Sam would tell his uncle and his uncle would look down and smile at him.

“Sam? Sam?” Sam snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Castiel calling his name. Castiel grabbed his wrist and pulled him out from under the waterfall, looking concerned. “Are you okay? Let’s call it a day.” Castiel told him.

“Oh,” Sam looked up at Castiel, he didn’t pull his wrist away. Sam just looked at him, Castiel realized it was the first time he didn’t look pissed or have hatred in his eyes, he just looked like the young child he was. “Okay.” He turned to the side and sneezed. Sam suddenly looked so vulnerable.

Once they were back at home Sam looked even worse. He seemed to have caught a bit of a cold.

“Ugh, where’s Dean anyway?” Sam sniffled.

“He went to eat at the Roadhouse, I guess.” Castiel said.

“What? We’re going there, too!”

“What?”

* * *

 

_“Hot Springs on Ice” in 1 day._

“Dean still isn’t here is he?” Castiel asked Sam while tying his skates.

“They said he was drinking until dawn. Git.” Sam answered him.

“Sam?” Castiel called to him.

“What?” Sam turned to him.

“Please teach me how to land a quad Salchow. Please.” Castiel begged him.

“You suck!” Sam told Castiel as he fell again. “Hey, wanker. Watch me do it one more time.”

“Sorry I’m late!” Dean opened the rink doors and walked in before Sam could help him out anymore. “What were you practicing just now?” Dean’s hair is a complete mess, and he still looked sleepy.

“I’m going to check my choreography.” Castiel said and they both quickly skate away from each other and to the other side of the rink.

As Sam started skating out his routine, Dean noticed the change in Sam, and the way he was performing.

“Looks like Sam found his Agape. Maybe he’s ready for the next stage.” Dean said to himself.

Castiel heard as he was rubbing his face with a towel and drinking some water. “Huh? Next stage?”

Castiel wondered if that means he has a next stage, once he performs the Eros of his bacon cheeseburger. He still cannot find it, though. No matter how hard he tries. He still lacks what would serve as the backbone the program needs.

* * *

 

“So, what will you do for a costume tomorrow?” Hester said, as she was slightly drunk at dinner that night.

“Oh, I totally forgot!” Castiel said.

“I didn’t bring anything, either.” Sam spoke threw a mouthful of food.

“That’s taken care of!” Dean exclaimed and set down his beer. “I had them send all the costumes I’ve ever worn in competition from England.”

* * *

 

“Wow!” Castiel cried holding up a costume as he went threw them completely in heaven, while Sam just looks bored, trying to find the right one.

“There are lots of stupid-looking ones.” Sam commented.

“Hey, you wore this one at the Grand Prix Final last year!” Castiel pointed out.

“Hey! Don’t pick anything flashier than mine!” Sam scolded.

“This is from the Junior World Championship.” Castiel held up the black outfit with rhinestones, the very first outfit Castiel ever saw on Dean.

“Oh, yeah. I had long hair at that time, so my costume suggested both male and female genders at once.” Dean explained to him, looking at the costume as well.

“I choose this one.” Castiel said folding it into his chest.

* * *

 

“Oh, come on! Who is it?” Hester yelled as she went to the door. She opened it to see Castiel. “You want to practice in my studio this late at night?”

“Hester, I need you to teach me something.” Castiel begged.

* * *

 

_We’re here at Ice Castle Pontiac, venue of the Pontiac Exhibition: Hot Springs on Ice._

“Right off the bat, we have skaters Castiel Novak and Sam Wesson. Both your new short programs were choreographed by Dean Winchester. You’ll be presenting them today in competition. Tell us how you feel going into the event.” The newscaster asked the both of them.

“Um, it’d be great if you’d try the hot springs afterward.” Castiel softly spoke.

“Hey! We’re not asking you to promote tourism! Promote yourself!” The newscaster scolded from behind the view of the camera.

“I’ll kill him.” Sam answered for them.

“Yes, that’s it! Thanks for giving us what we wanted to hear!” The newscaster praised, then he turned to Dean for his interview.

“Last but not least, let’s hear from Dean Winchester, who’s switched to coaching out of the blue!”

“Pontiac is a great place. Come and visit at least once!”

“What are you doing, Dean?” Castiel yelled at him.

“Stop that! It makes today’s face-off look cheap. You’d better be ready to evaluate our battle.” Sam yelled at him as well.

“You’ll grant the wish of whichever one of us wins, right?” Castiel reminded him.

“Oh, of course.” Dean responded after a little pause.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Sam said.

* * *

 

_Thank you for coming to the Pontiac Exhibition: Hot Springs on Ice,_

“Wow, this is amazing. How many years has it been since so many people were in this rink?” Hester asked the triplets.

_Presented by Dean Winchester._

Castiel was listening to his headphones while he was warming up. Sam had his headphones on his head while glaring at Castiel as he warmed up as well. Dean just stood in the corner watching them both.

“Sam!” Sam took off his head phones and turned to Meg. “It’s almost time.”

“Okay.” He unzipped his jacket, and Meg shrieked.

“It’s the see-through costume of legend from Dean’s junior days! I never thought I’d see it in person! It’s so beautiful.” The costume was white with grey accents around the neck line. The shoulders, and wrists had feather-looking material, and the chest was all sequins. The legs were straight white with grey down the sides.

“You’re looking a little faint again.” Sam asked, looking a little nervous, not wanted to deal with it like last time.

“You look really good in it! Good luck!” Meg complimented him.

“O-Okay.”

“Oh, you have to go. Come on, get a move on!” She pushes him out the door and to the rink.

_Now, a champion with wins in the Junior Grand Prix Final and Junior World Championship. Hoping for a brilliant senior division debut, with programs choreographed by Dean Winchester, Sam Wesson!_

As Sam skated to the center of the rink, the crowd cheered.

_He will be skating to “On Love: Agape”._

The music started playing, the soft melody, and Sam started skating. It was gracefully and beautiful, he understands the song. His started approaching his first jump, the triple axel. Landing it perfectly. He is making this song and choreography look easy. The crowd cheered loudly.

Everyone is drawn into Sam’s Agape performance. Castiel can tell it’s completely different from what he saw in practice. He can tell that it was at the waterfall that Sam’s performance changed. Castiel gulped, incredibly nervous that this will be the last time Dean will be here, already thinking he lost the competition. No one can look away from the beautiful, ever-evolving Sam.

Sam is now moving toward the quadruples he was prohibited from performing in competition. These jumps are also in the second half of the program, which requires a lot of stamina to be able to still have the energy to pull off the jumps. A quadruple Salchow, followed by a triple toe loop, landed perfectly. He unveiled the quad with a flourish. Sam finishes up his final jump with a quadruple toe loop. He nailed all of his jumps.

 _Sorry, Uncle._ Sam thinks to himself. He knows it’s taking everything he has just to skate the program, he can’t really think about Agape at all. He moves into his signature move, the combination spin, and then finishes the program.

_Amazing! A masterful performance! There’s a lot to look forward to this coming season!_

“Sam! That was the best performance I’ve seen from you so far! Go on, greet the audience!” Dean yelled to him.

_Sam Wesson, who’s enthralled the audience!_

Castiel cannot help but think about how amazing Sam’s performance was and thinks that Sam will definitely rank among the top senior division skaters. Castiel claps along with everyone else for his fellow skater until the gravity of the face-off hits him. His head drops into his hands as he remembers that if he loses this, Dean will go back to England. He doesn’t want that. Castiel stares at his skates, and they start to get blurry. He’s panicking. He has to win. He wants to win. He closes his eyes.

“Cas.” Castiel snaps his eyes open and is greeted with seeing Dean’s coat. He drags his eyes up to look at Dean. “It’s your turn.”

Castiel gasps and puts his hands to his mouth. Feeling both sick and terrified. Dean just looks at him in slight confusion, and Castiel feels like crying.

“U-Um, I’m…I’m going to become a super tasty bacon cheeseburger, so please keep your eyes on me, and only me.” Castiel moves forward and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, burying his face into his neck. Thinking this could be the last time he has a chance to do this. He feels Dean’s hands on his hips, sliding around to his back, hugging him as well. “Promise.” He whispered.

“Of course, I love bacon cheeseburgers.” Dean replied.

_We’re pleased to introduce a skater who represents America, a late bloomer who’s become a rising star, Castiel Novak!_

The crowd cheered as Castiel skated toward the middle of the rink.

_He will skate to “On Love: Eros”. He’s been having difficulty expressing “Eros,” but he said he’ll think of how he’d love to eat his favorite food, bacon cheeseburgers._

Hester pulled an all-nighter to help him practice, and she knows he’s no ordinary bacon cheeseburger.

The music began and Castiel slowly started moving. If someone asked him who he was dancing for, he knew who. He turned his head to the side and lifted his chin smirking at Dean, and Dean whistled at him. Castiel moved around the ice as he never moved around it before to the song. Flowing, but remaining sharp and seductive, and performed a gorgeous step sequence. The crowd finds it hard to believe he’s imagining a burger. Castiel is known for his step sequences and spins.

Castiel asked Hester to help him, to teach him how to move in feminine ways. He knew trying to be the playboy wasn’t him. So, he went with a different angle. He wanted to be the most beautiful woman in town, who seduces the playboy. He didn’t drastically change any moves, but he thinks that is a lot closer to how he feels. At first Hester was wondering what idiocy he was spouting with a straight face, but his performance has integrated his emotions. It changed.

Castiel moved into a spread eagle that lead into a triple axel, his first jump of the program. The program is tough, because Castiel scheduled all the jumps into the second half just because he has the stamina. Castiel accidently stepped out of his quadruple salchow, but he managed to stay on his feet by putting his hand down. Sam figured that would happen, Castiel just told himself not to panic. A mistake like that isn’t enough to make Castiel lose his charms. He is better than any other woman out there. Why? Castiel lands a quadruple toe loop, followed by a triple toe loop, perfectly. Sam bowed his head and turned to leave the rink as Castiel ended his routine.

The crowd erupting in applause, and screams. Some shouting their love, others saying welcome back.

“It’s not ‘welcome back’. That was a Castiel you’ve never seen before. No one could look away. I’m looking forward to this season now.” Michael said.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as Castiel skated over to him. He wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man. “That was the tastiest burger I’ve ever seen! Wonderful!”

“Th-Thank you.”

“But can I say something?” He pulled away and his hands traveled down Castiel’s arms and both of his hands grabs Castiel’s.

“Sure.”

“What was with your triple axel out of the spread eagle? That was the worst attempt so far.” He let go of his hands pointing a finger at Castiel. “I know you had Sam teach you the quad Salchow in secret, but what was that?” Castiel just fell backward onto the ice, he was already getting lecture? Not a ‘wow that was great’ and then ending it? “Cas?”

“Sam, hang on!” Meg ran out the building to see Sam pulling his suitcase behind him. “You’re going back without even hearing the results?”

“I already know the results. That performance…” The images in his mind showed how he watched Dean watch Castiel. “I’m going to keep going under Zachariah. Later.”

“I see.”

“Don’t get me wrong.” He turned to look at her. “I’m the one who’ll win at the Grand Prix Final.” He turned back and continued walking. “Tell him that!” Meg sighed, smiling as Sam continued to walk away.

_Castiel Novak has won the Hot Springs on Ice event._

“A word, please.” The announcer asked him, handing him the microphone.

“O-Oh, um…” Castiel felt Dean’s arm wrap around his back and clench his arm in support. “I’m going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final with Dean! Thank you for your continued support!”

The battle for his last figure skating season has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and comment and let me know how you are liking the story :)


	4. Like Yourself and Complete the Free Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zachariah asks his ex-wife and former prima ballerina, Lilith, to choreograph Sam's free program and teach him ballet. Meanwhile, Dean puts Castiel in charge of picking his own free program music; however, Castiel struggles as he doesn't trust himself to make the right decision. Feeling ashamed about his shortcomings as a skater, Castiel avoids Dean for an entire day. And The Grand Prix assignments are announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel bonding! Ahh
> 
> Some ideas were taken from tumblr. Lipglossedover gave me a few ideas for Castiel and Gabriel, and lookimnotcreative helped with a few translations that were wrong with their post.

* * *

Castiel was lying on his bed, and he rolled over to pick up his phone. He looked at the time and noticed it was 8:50. Meaning he was late for practice, he quickly got up and changed out of his pajamas and into his warms ups then proceeded to run out of his room, Max whined softly at him while lying on the bed. Castiel raced towards Ice Castle hoping that Dean wasn’t mad at him for keeping him waiting.

“Sorry, I overslept!” He yelled as he ran into the rink.

“Good morning, Cas!” Dean turned around to face him and gave him a warm smile. “Only Airlines have kept me waiting as long as you have.”

Dean will be staying in Pontiac to be Castiel’s coach. But to Castiel, it’s surreal, more like having a God around than a coach.

“Resting is a part of work, too.” Dean told him.

To think that a coach of his very own is going to be here every day and that coach is Dean Winchester himself. He said Castiel could pay his coaching fees later, but he does wonder how expensive it will be.

“Cas, you tend to flub your jumps when something is on your mind.” Dean noticed as they were practicing Castiel’s Eros routine together. Castiel finds it hard to focus with Dean Winchester is his coach, but he will not tell Dean that.

* * *

 

“Cas, maybe we should nix having three kinds of quads in your free program.” Dean mentioned while they were in the hot springs.

“But-” He turned around to protest, but noticed Dean stretching on the ground by the water, everything on display, and Castiel lost his train of thought. He had to quickly turn back around, and keep his back to Dean. “I-If I want to win the Grand Prix Final, I need those.”

“Why? Even if there’s only one quad, just get a perfect score on the program components.”

The scoring system of Figure Skating isn’t really that complicated. Jumps and spins count toward a technical score. Choreography and interpretation count toward a presentation score. The total score is a sum of those two, minus any deductions. When Castiel skates, he tends to lose technical points by missing jumps, but he closes the gap through the presentation score. At any rate, this isn’t good enough. He has to change.

“Cas, do you know why I decided to become your coach?” Dean asked him as he got up and walked over to the edge of the water that Castiel was leaning his head against. Dean could tell Castiel’s train of thought went to the negative side as Castiel refused to answer him.

“Huh?” He looked up at Dean. Dean smiles and grabs Castiel’s hands hauling him slightly out of the water, his bottom still in the water, Dean kneeled to get closer to his face.

“I was drawn to you because of the music. The music of your skating itself, the way your body seemed to sing with it. I didn’t have to hear the music, I could feel it. See it in your form, the lines your body made. The music of your movements, the way you seemed to resonate with something just beyond what we could hear. I want to create a high-difficulty program to make the most of that. Only I can do that.” Castiel’s face grows redder with every word. “That’s the gut feeling I had watching you in that video.” Dean dragged Castiel all the way out of the water to the smaller man is standing next to him, equally nude. “And the short program validated it!” Dean grabs his ankle and pulls it up, turning Castiel around so his back was facing him, positioning him into a pose. “Perhaps you should produce your next free program.”

“What? But my coach has always chosen my music-” Castiel cuts off as Dean pulls his ankle higher. “Ow, that hurts!”

“Isn’t it more fun to do it yourself?”

“But my previous coach…” Castiel continued to protest.

“Who was your coach again?”

“Th-Thank you, God…” Castiel sighed as Dean let him out of the stance. They turn around to see a crowd has gathered by the doors watching their performance, the adults covering the children’s eyes, because the two men were completely nude, one of them forcing the other to move in really compromising poses. The two men blushed and quickly gathered their belongings and left.

* * *

 

“Hello, Castiel. I haven’t heard from you since the Grand Prix Final.” Crowley spoke through the phone, as Castiel called him for Dean when they got out of the Hot Springs.

“Oh, it’s been a while.” Castiel fidgets on the bench, playing with his towel as a distraction.

“I hear Dean’s your coach now.” Crowley said.

“Uh, sorry.” Castiel responded, sheepishly.

“Why are you apologizing?” Crowley didn’t sound angry, or curious, just simply stating.

“Hello, Crowley! I’m his coach, Dean!” Dean interrupted them and Castiel puts the phone on speaker so Dean can speak and listen to Crowley as well. Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist that was holding the phone as he spoke into it.

“You’re playing at being a coach? Cut it out already.” Crowley told him.

“Hey, Hey…” Completely ignoring the comment, which he tends to always do Castiel noticed. “Why didn’t you let Castiel choose his program music?”

“Huh? I usually select music for my skaters, but I also let them choose if they want. Castiel brought me a piece once. I believe it was composed by an acquaintance. It wasn’t bad, but when I asked him if he thought he could see himself winning with the music, Castiel never had confidence in himself. I told him time and again to trust himself more, but…” Crowley trailed off, knowing that Castiel never did as he told him to.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Uh, Crowley? I’m going to try again with the next Grand Prix Final.” Castiel told him, trying to make Crowley proud of him.

“That’s what I wanted to hear you say at last year’s Grand Prix Final.” Crowley wasn’t bitter, Castiel could swear he could hear the man smirking. Crowley just wanted the best for Castiel last year, knowing the skater had potential and couldn’t believe how he broke down.

“I’m so glad.” Castiel sighed, when the call ended. “I couldn’t bring myself to contact him for so long.”

“Cas. Could I hear this music he mentioned? Why didn’t you tell me? I’m your coach, aren’t I?” Dean lightly scolded.

“Right. Sorry.”

* * *

 

- _England_ -

“Huh? That tosser is producing his own free program?” Sam questioned as he looked at the text message from Meg.

> Hi, Sam. I heard that Castiel is producing his own FS program this year. They haven’t decided what the theme will be, but I guess he and Dean are choregraphing it together. What about you? Have you decided what you will be doing for your FS program yet? I’m really looking forward to it!!! It’s a little late but I’m sending you the pictures we took together at the rink.

“Is Meg trying to scout me? Damn it. But producing his own program, huh?” He muttered.

“Oh?” A voice came from behind him and arms wrapped around Sam, she looked over his head at his phone. “Sam, did you go to America to find a girlfriend?”

“No. Get off me, Ruby. Are you horny because you dumped that hockey player? I’m not getting myself maimed like that just for dating another girl, just so you know.” Sam told her, trying to get her off him.

Ruby chuckled and lifted Sam above her head. “I’ve been practicing lifts lately, too.”

“Let me down, hag!” Sam protested.

“I’m only three years older than you.” She scoffed.

“Sam. Ruby.”

“Coach Zachariah.” Ruby greets as she turns around, still holding Sam above her head.

“Put me down already, come on!” Sam continued to protest.

“Are you two switching to pairs skating?” Zachariah asked, more as a scold to get them to stop doing what they were doing.

“S-Sorry.” Ruby said, setting down Sam.

* * *

 

“I wonder what happened to Sam in America. He used to hate practice.” Ruby asked Zachariah, a little while later as they watched Sam skate around the rink.

“He was arrogant about his abilities because no one in his age group rivaled him. But I think his face-off with Castiel Novak in America was his wake-up call. This may make things interesting.” Zachariah answered her. They both turned around to the sound of heels clicking in the distance. “Thank you for coming, Lilith.” He addressed the new comer.

“So, which one is he? If I don’t like what I see, I’ll go home.” She demanded. Lilith was England’s prima ballerina. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, she pulled off her gloves and put them into the pocket of her fur coat. She glanced around the rink at all the different skaters, wondering which one of them Zachariah called her all the way out there for.

Zachariah led her over into a room to the side of the rink, Ruby followed, and then he went back out and called for Sam to get in there.

“Who’s this hag?” Sam asked as soon as he stepped into the room. Lilith pulled him close and opened his mouth.

“No cavities.” She assessed while moving him to the windowsill and grabbed his leg testing his flexibility. “Physically, he’s abysmal.”

“Ow, ow, ow!” Sam yelled at her, at the uncomfortable sensation of having his leg over his head.

“We start from square one with ballet lessons.” Lilith said, dropping his leg.

“Do what you want.” Zachariah told her.

“What the hell!?” Sam demanded as he stood up straight.

“I will choreograph your free program. First, I’ve decided on your next goal. Become this season’s principal,” Lilith reached up and brushed the hair out of his face, “no, prima ballerina. If you are willing to sell your soul to win.”

“If selling my soul is all it takes to win,” Sam reached up and took her hand of his face. “Then I’m giving it to you along with the rest of me, however much you want.”

“I am Lilith Shircel.” Lilith smirked at him. “Go home and pack up your things. You’ll be living with me from now on to practice. With Zachariah, too.”

“Lilith!” Zachariah chocked out.

“Don’t get me wrong, Zachariah. I don’t intend to get back together with you.” She moved past him to leave the building.

“Huh? What? I…I wasn’t hoping for that at all!” He yelled at her retreating form.

* * *

 

- _Pontiac_ ¬

“I don’t really get it, but Sam’s coach brought in his ex-wife. Now he’s getting scolded by her day and night.” Meg informed Castiel of the text message she received from Sam as he finished skating and was sitting on the bench removing his skates.

“Huh, I see.” He replied, a bit distracted.

“Have you chosen the music for your free program, Castiel?” She asked him.

“Oh, well, I had Dean listen to one.” Castiel picked up his towel and dusted off his skate before putting the skate into his bag with the guard on. “But his reaction was lukewarm. He told me I should look for other possibilities.”

Castiel always had his coach pick a song for him from what’s already there, and left the choreography to him, too. That’s always just par for course for him. But Dean wasn’t like that. He choreographed his own programs and had new music written to create stories. He’d always admired that and dreamed of being able to do it someday, too, but he couldn’t.

* * *

 

Castiel sat as his desk listening to his music trying to find the right music. Dance of Life was too cheerful and didn’t fit his image. The Sorcerer’s Apprentice was too anxious, the tempo’s too crazy. Black Swan Lake was too scare, he wanted something more strong. Ceramic Doll Pipipo was too sad, he wanted something more passionate. Everyone Wake Up wasn’t enough. The list went on. It was getting too much and he just lied his head on his desk and looked at his phone. As he was scrolling on Instagram and came across a picture posted by one of his good friends from college. Gabriel was practicing back home in Thailand.

“Hey, Gabriel?” Castiel said, when Gabriel answered his facetime call.

“Hey, Cassie!” Gabriel said, cheerfully smiling into the screen. “It’s been a while. How have you been?” He waved to him.

“You’re practicing back in Thailand, huh?” Castiel smiled, noticing that Gabriel was practicing at the ice rink.

“Yeah, Detroit was boring now that you were gone. Oh, you should come visit Bangkok. I’ll show you around.”

Gabriel and Castiel met at college. Gabriel was the very first person Castiel met that didn’t have a label on his sexuality. He was very open in saying that it didn’t matter as long as you’re good to each other, which Castiel thought was amazing. They became fast friends and shared a dorm room, where they hung up posters, sharing the same love for ice skating. Gabriel would always make suggestive comments about Castiel’s love for Dean and the neighbors would get angry at how Castiel would yell at him afterwards.

They never had romantic feelings for one another but they were incredibly close friends, enough for Castiel that he learned to lose his personal space. Gabriel ended up dragging Castiel to a gay club once, Castiel still isn’t entirely sure what happened that night except that he woke up, thankfully, back in his apartment, in the same bed as Gabriel, they both swear nothing happened.

“Hey, Gabe, do you remember how I had a music demo made?” Castiel asked him, getting to the reason he called him.

“Oh, yeah! By the conservatory student? You asked her to compose it, right?” Gabriel thought.

“Yeah. It got shelved in the end. Things got awkward with her after that.” Castiel rubbed his neck.

“Oh, I see.” Gabriel tapped a finger to his chin. “I’ll put out feelers to see where she is. I’m sure she’s not mad or anything.” Castiel thanked him, and they started talking about how things were going, catching up.

The piece has been bothering Castiel for a while. It really was a bit weak, but it made sense. He asked her to compose a piece that’s express my whole career as a skater. She did capture it pretty well, his life as he lived it, always falling short somewhere, somehow. What should he have done differently?

* * *

 

- _England_ -

“No! No! Not like that at all!” Lilith scolded Sam, as he was dancing around the ballet studio. “Throw yourself away! Your past self is dead! People who can be reborn as many times as necessary are the strong ones.”

* * *

 

- _Pontiac_ -

“What? You still haven’t chosen the music?” Dean asked him as Castiel finished his practice. Castiel gripped the edge of the rink trying to catch his breath. “Why can’t you trust your own decisions? For example, how about trying to remember something? Like how you were loved by your romantic partner?”

“What?” Castiel snapped at Dean. Dean just stared at him in shock, it’s the first time Castiel said anything toward him that wasn’t in admiration, trying to prove himself, Dean was taking a little off guard. “S-s-sorry! Just now, I was just, that was directed at me, I-”

“Oh, right. You’ve never had a partner.” Dean cut him off, partly to get him to stop rambling, and to show Castiel he was okay, he didn’t hurt him by snapping at him like that.

Castiel began to feel guilty, not because of how he acted, but because he couldn’t trust himself. Dean started to constantly ask him if Castiel would like to do something and Castiel would brush him off, saying he’s going to bed, or it’s okay. If Castiel had his way he would spend every second with Dean, drinking in the time that Dean allowed him to have, but Castiel was afraid to drive him away.

“I can’t stand this guilt.” Castiel whispered to himself while hiding under his blankets. He was supposed to be at practice, Dean was waiting for him. He cannot bring himself to face him.

Castiel’s door slams open and Castiel turns to see Dean in the doorway. Castiel braces himself to get yelled at for keeping Dean waiting and making him come back to the inn, but Dean just smiles at him.

“Good morning, Cas. Let’s go to the river.” This time Dean left to change, before Castiel had a chance to reject the offer.

“Okay…” Castiel whispered to his back.

* * *

 

“Oh, seagulls.” Dean said, watching the birds. “Ever since I came here, I’m reminded of London when I hear seagulls in the early morning. I never thought I’d leave that city,” Dean switched his gaze to the river. It’s a bit chilly outside so Castiel was wearing his sweatshirt and Dean was in a black long sleeved shirt. Max sat in between them and Dean kept his arm around his dog. “So, I never used to notice the seagull’s cries. Do you ever have times like that?”

Castiel pulled his knees to his chin before answering. “There was a girl in Detroit who was really pushy and kept talking to me. One time, a rink mate got into an accident. I was pretty torn up with worry. I was in the hospital waiting room with that girl. When she hugged me to comfort me, I shoved her away without thinking about it.”

“Wow, why?” Dean was honestly confused.

“I didn’t want her to think I was feeling unsettled. I felt like she’d intruded on my feelings, going so far as to come into my heart, and I really hated it. But that’s when I realized that neither Hester, Michael, Meg nor my family have ever treated me like a weak person, no matter how weak I am. They all had faith that I’d keep growing as a person, and they never stepped over the line and intruded into my heart.”

“Cas, you’re not weak.” Dean replied softly. “And everyone knows it, too. That’s all it is. What do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

“No.”

“A brother, then? A friend?”

“No.” Castiel grunted out, quietly.

“Then, your lover, I guess. I can try my best.” Dean sighed, a soft smile on his face.

“No.” Castiel turned to him. “I want you to be who you are, Dean.” Dean looked over to him, slightly surprised. “I’ve always looked up to you. I ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings. I’ll make it up to you with my skating.”

“Okay, I won’t let you off easy, then.” Dean smiled, holding out his hand. “That’s my way of showing my love.” Castiel smiled and grabbed his hand.

When Castiel takes a step forward, Dean takes a step to meet him as far as he’ll go. This isn’t the territory of his heart, but the territory of Castiel as a whole person; his heart, his shell, his insecurities, his distance, his everything. This isn’t Castiel opening up and Dean waiting or coming to meet him where he is, this was Dean opening up first, letting Castiel take a step inside his territory and holding out a hand for Castiel to do so, taking as step into Castiel’s territory when the other had taken a small, tentative step out. The whole effect is akin to a gentle, tentative dance, each of them taking a step into each other’s worlds and learning more about each other slowly along the way. Not Dean waiting to learn more about Castiel, but Castiel and Dean learning more about each other, getting closer and closer one brave little step at a time. Now Castiel feels like he shouldn’t be afraid to open up more.

* * *

 

“She’s going to redo the music!” Castiel told Dean the next day at the rink. Gabriel ended up finding her email and Castiel got ahold of her through that.

“Okay, I look forward to it.” Dean said smiling.

“Until she’s done,” Castiel went back to looking at the ground, and took a deep breath moving his gaze back up to Dean. “Please teach me all the jumps that you can do.”

* * *

 

- _England_ -

“It’s no good at all. Even the king crab we ate yesterday had a better free leg than you.” Lilith scolded Sam once he finished his routine again. “Do it again, starting from the same place. Your response?”

“Yes, ma’am!” He huffed out, moving toward the center of the rink to restart the performance.

It might have been good that Sam left Dean’s side early. He’s trying to rebuild his strengths.

* * *

 

- _Pontiac_ -

“Dean, please let me do that one more time!” Castiel pleaded as he wiped some of the sweat off his face. Dean was leaning on the side of the rink cleaning off his skate, sweat dripping down his face as well.

“Wow, hasn’t it been tens of thousands of times?” Dean panted out, trying to catch his breath.

“Just thirteen.” Castiel shrugged.

“I’ve thought this for a while, but you have pretty good stamina.” Dean tipped his head toward Castiel at the compliment.

“Well, I have that, at least.” Castiel said softly.

“You said you get hungry when you’re nervous in competition, too. You haven’t suffered any major injuries, and you’re younger than I am.” As Dean was talking, his head was down focusing on wiping off his skates, Castiel couldn’t look away from his hair line and before he knew what he was doing Castiel reached out and poked his head. Dean froze and stopped cleaning his skate.

“S-Sorry.” Castiel jumped back and Dean reached the hand up that was holding on to the side of the rink to grab his head.

“Is it getting that thin?” Dean asked quietly.

“No, no, no! Everything’s okay!” Castiel started to freak out, trying to calm him down.

“I’m hurt, I can’t recover from this.” He falls to the ice and lies down in defeat.

“Sorry! Please get up! Your clothes will get all wet!”

“Well, those two seem to get along fine.” Michael said in the distance, watching the two interact.

* * *

 

Castiel sat at his desk staring at his computer. Waiting for that email with his music. He did this for a few hours every night before he went to bed. He had a feeling that he would get the music soon and as luck would have it, he did.

He quickly jumped up and ran to Dean’s room. He opened the door and saw Dean sleeping in the middle of his rather big bed, Max curled up right next to him. Castiel didn’t get to enjoy the view for very long because as soon as he opened the door he yelled for Dean to get up and listen to the music.

Castiel jumped up onto Dean’s bed, accidently stepping on Max’s tail and he whined. Castiel quickly apologized to the dog as he scooted more up onto the bed and straddled Dean’s waist as Dean turned around at the loud noises and looked up at Castiel, legs on either side of his waist with his computer next to them and headphones ready to put in Dean’s ears. Dean leaned up onto his elbows, allowing Castiel to insert his headphones. Dean’s face still showed his tiredness, with his barely opened eyes.

“The music for the free program’s done.” Castiel told him.

Dean closed his eyes to fully listen to the music, his eyes slowly opening before he shot up into a sitting position, almost knocking Castiel off his lap, before Dean grabbed his waist holding him there as he gave him the biggest smile, nodding his head in approval for the song.

* * *

 

The next day, at the ice rink, Castiel and Dean looked over the routine and how Dean laid out the jumps in the routine.

“If you want more impact, maybe the last jump can be a quadruple toe loop?” Dean asked, point to the triple toe loop written at the bottom.

“For the last one?” Castiel questioned, knowing how difficult the jump is and how tiring a routine is.

“With your stamina, I think you can pull it off. You’d rather not?” Dean glanced up at him.

“I’ll do it.” Castiel smiled at him.

“Okay.” Dean turned to walk away and take off his coat before turned back to look at Castiel. “Oh, right. Cas, did you change the musical theme?” Castiel nodded. “What is it?”

“The theme is ‘On My Love’.” A blush spread across his face as he looked at Dean. “That’s the best theme.” Dean smiled at him. “Perfect.” Castiel beamed back at him. “Okay, let’s finish this!” They both went to the ice to practice the brand-new routine for the new song.

* * *

 

- _At the bar_ -

“What!? The Grand Prix assignments were announced!” Hester yelled looking at her phone.

- _Masters house_ -

“Crap, crap, crap!” The triplet’s spoke staring at the computer screen.

“Do you three realize what time it is!?” Meg yelled at the three on the couch.

“Mom! The assignments!” Becky told her and Meg jumped down to the computer to watch with them.

- _England_ -

“Sam!” Zachariah yelled as he burst into the tea room. “The assignments are in.” Lilith just continues to drink her tea.

“Where?” Sam asked, as he opened the bathroom door. “Where’d that maggot get assigned?”

- _Pontiac, Hot Springs Inn_ -

“Congratulations!” Everyone cheered for Castiel for his placement in assignments.

The Figure Skating Grand Prix series is where the skaters with the high scores from the previous year participate in a maximum of two competitions out of six worldwide. Only the top six skaters advance to the Grand Prix Final, which decided who’s number one. And this season, Castiel’s been assigned to the third event, the Cup of China. Castiel’s former rink mate, Gabriel, will be there, as well. Castiel’s second event will be the sixth event, England's London Cup. He’ll be up against Sam Wesson in that competition.

“You’ll be minding the house during the season, Max.” Dean told the dog as he rubbed Max’s head as Max licked Dean’s face.

It’ll be Castiel’s first time in a Grand Prix series without Dean in the lineup.

“I bet if you show up with Dean as your coach, they’ll think you stole him from the sport.” Michael joked.

“Maybe skating fans worldwide hate you now!” Hester commented. Castiel put his head down, clearly distressed that people would think that about him, Dean rested his elbow on Castiel’s shoulder in comfort.

“Sorry! We’re on your side, Cas!” Meg tried to cheer Castiel up.

“Yes, we are, I’ll come cheer you on this season, too! First up is the Cup of China.” Hester cheered.

“Castiel, last year…” Claire began.

“In the Nationals…” Becky trailed off.

“I think I finished eleventh because I messed up my preparation.” Castiel replied, a little ashamed.

“You have to compete in the block championships.” Michael commented. Dean looked slightly confused, given the fact that he is a five-time Grand Prix gold medalist. He didn’t have to worry about not being placed right into the actual competition.

“Oh, we’re talking about domestic competitions.” Castiel told him, Dean nodded his head in understanding. He slightly began to remember those competitions.

Castiel had a big-time loss in last year’s Nationals. So, this year, he has to work his way up from qualifying competitions. Castiel’s first even this season in the Upper Great Lakes Championship. It’ll be his comeback competition.

“Domestic competitions will be just a cakewalk for you.” Michael slapped him on the back.

Castiel is the ace, the national representative, the undisputed prince of the ice in America. No one expects Castiel to breeze through the tiny local competition, they expect him to wipe the ice with his rivals in any domestic competition he enters because he can. As long as he doesn’t implode like last year. Castiel had to be a fantastic skater to make it to the Grand Prix Finals and he was already there once, even if he did come in last, he had to beat many championships to get there.

“Oh, but Samandriel from Wisconsin will be competing in it!” Jo smiled at him.

“Yeah, he beat Castiel in the Nationals.” Claire clarified for Dean.

“Samandriel is said to be the number one star among younger skaters.” Becky pointed out.

“Good, good. We can cheer you on this year, too. Good luck!” Chuck told his son.

“Dad…” Castiel smiled at him affectionately.

“We need to use this chance to make money.” Chuck smiled at him.

“Dad.” Castiel dropped his smile and told him sternly.

“You’ll autograph a sign, won’t you?” Donna added.

Until now, Castiel thought he was fighting all by himself. But now that Dean’s there, that’s totally changed. Some things are still the same. Some have changed. Now everything feels so new. Castiel may never be able to regain what he’s lost, but he can clearly see what’s in front of him now.

* * *

 

-England-

“Okay, from the very beginning.” Lilith sighed. Sam replied by taking his hair out of his ponytail. “That’s right, Sam. That’s beautiful. “

“He was so reluctant at first, but he’s becoming more and more like a prima ballerina.” Ruby whispered to Zachariah, watching Sam skate.

Sam only has a short window before his body changes and he’s going to take advantage of everything he can right now to win.

* * *

 

- _Pontiac_ -

Figure skaters are only competitive for a short time. This will probably be Castiel’s last competitive figure skating season. The twenty-three-year-old will, most likely, be the oldest skater in the Grand Prix. Castiel doesn’t know how long Dean will stick around or how long his body will hold up. Castiel prays that God will give him Dean’s time, if only for just now.

“Cas, you haven’t named the piece. What will it be?” Dean holds up the CD. Castiel opened a marker and took the CD from Dean and wrote the name on it. “Yes, perfect.” Dean smiled at what he wrote.

_Castiel on Ice_

September, Dean’s and Castiel’s season will finally begin.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know how you feel about the work :)
> 
> Slight post-edit. Not Russia's Cup but England. Sorry.


	5. It's the First Competition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Castiel’s first competition of the season, but Dean’s the center of attention as his first competition as a coach. Already anxious, Castiel’s nerves don’t get a break when Samandriel, the skater who beat Castiel at last year’s nationals, confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the translations come from lookimnotcreative on tumblr.

* * *

Castiel’s first competition is the Upper Great Lakes Championship. Castiel is the oldest of the four skating in the senior men’s single division, by a lot. Castiel is twenty-three years old and the next oldest would be eighteen.

Castiel is getting ready to pick his spot in the line-up for the competition. He reached into the bag and pulled out a number lifted it above his head and handed it to the announcer.

“Skater Castiel Novak, you’re up first.” The announcer spoke, and Castiel hid his face. That was not the spot he wanted. He drew the same card at the last Nationals.

“I can’t believe I got to watch you draw your sot two years in a row, lucky me!” Samandriel gushed towards Castiel as Castiel sat back down on the chair next to him with giant blush on his face.

“Um…” Castiel looked at him confused.

“What, you don’t remember me? My heart just broke a little.” Samandriel looked down sadly grabbing his chest.

“Next up is skater Samandriel.” The announcer proclaimed.

Samandriel stood and waved his arm, “Right here!” Castiel cannot remember where he has seen him, or who he is. “Looks like I’m skating last!”

* * *

“We’ve timed him to peak at the Grand Prix Final, so this isn’t a problem. He should be able to take it easy and earn a personal best score today!” Dean told the reporters.

Castiel grunted and slowly turned to face him and in a quiet voice, he snapped speaking quickly, “I think I’ve told you this many times, but in last year’s Nationals I didn’t have zero mistakes no everything was a mistake so much that everyone all worried that I was injured or something, but embarrassingly enough I wasn’t unwell in the least and the whole reason I lost despite being top contender for first place was, oh so very purely, because I was mentally weak.”

Dean covered his mouth with his hand, “Wow.”

Castiel hasn’t been in a single competition since last year’s Nationals. Castiel has been practicing with Dean this whole time, but to be honest, he still has his doubts.

Dean help up a stuffed dog, that looked like his dog Max, it is a tissue box. “Max’s cheering for you, too!”

“Oh, yeah. Real cute.” Castiel mechanically, taking a tissue from the stuffed dog.

“Try to be happier.” Dean reprimanded him before Castiel went further on the ice to practice his routine.

Castiel has to figure out if he’s in good enough shape for the Grand Prix series. The other skaters don’t matter. He had to stop skating for a minute to introspect, wondering how he can get through this routine. He could feel eyes on him as Samandriel skated behind him, watching him, but he did not turn around to acknowledge the teen.

“Samandriel, focus, okay? Focus! Remember how focused you were at Nationals? Don’t get overwhelmed by the energy around you.”

Castiel listened to the coach, suddenly remembering his last Nationals and how he was falling, getting to nervous, and unfocused. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing, and told himself to concentrate.

* * *

“Wow, what a crowd.” Hester looked around the crowd in the lobby.

“It’s been like this since the public practice this morning.” Michael told her, crossing his arms.

“Is Castiel okay? He tends to get nervous before competitions.” Hester turned towards Michael, but before he could answer Castiel ran up towards them.

“Have you seen Dean?” Castiel asked them in a rushed voice. “The competition’s about to start.” He looked around the crowd.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Castiel turned to see Dean standing a few feet away, a crowd of females surrounding him. He had changed out of his white shirt and jeans into a black suit, his lanyard hanging around his neck.

“Why did you change clothes?” Castiel demanded, walking towards him.

“Today’s competition is my grand debut as a coach, you know? It’s only proper for me to come in a formal dress.” Dean smiled, adjusting his wrist cuffs.

Castiel sighed and covered his face with his hands, “You’re exactly right…”

“That England coach stands out more than the skaters.” Hester scoffed disapprovingly.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this event is the senior men’s short program._

“So, what do we do for that thing where your coach gives you a send-off?” Dean spoke, as Castiel removed his skate guards. “I’ve been thinking about…” He cut Dean off by handing them to him and skating on to the ice, ignoring him. Dean looks saddened as Castiel moves past him.

 _Will the competitors please take the ice for your warm-up? You have six minutes_.

Castiel’s goal is to reach the Grand Prix Final. He can’t get nervous already at this stage.

“Oh, he’s nervous…” Hester remarked.

_Gentlemen, the warm-up has ended. Please leave the ice._

Castiel skated over to the other side of the rink where Dean made his way to stand. On the side of the rink Dean placed the Max tissue box and Castiel’s water bottle. Castiel grabbed the water bottle and looked at Dean. Dean was looking at him all prickly. Castiel shot him a confused look and took a drink from his water bottle, looking around at the crowd.

“Cas, turn around.” Dean told him.

“What?” Castiel looked at him confused, tilting his head slightly.

“Turn around, okay?” He demanded.

“Like this?” He turned his back to Dean.

Castiel heard Dean let out a sigh, then arms wrapped themselves around Castiel, bringing his back into a warm chest. Castiel let out aloud gasp and heard cameras clicking wildly. Dean rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezed his hands on his shoulders.

“Seduce me will all you have.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear. “If your performance can charm me, you can enthrall the entire audience. That’s what I always say in practice, right?”

“R-Right?” Castiel stammered.

“Good luck!” Hester and Michael shouted over the crowd.

Castiel skated away and into the center of the rink, getting into his beginning pose. He reminded himself to skate just like he does in practice. The music began and he began his transformation into a beautiful bacon cheese burger. He turned his head to give the head tilt thing to Dean, as he does in every performance, seeking him out, showing him his Eros. Dean smirked at him, never taking his eyes off of him.

The way Castiel moved around the ice was more precise then the Hot Springs on Ice face-off. He had to prove himself to the crowd, show himself that he is back, he is going to represent America in the Grand Prix, he deserves to be the American Ace. His step sequence moving along perfectly. The crowd wasn’t responding like it was at the Hot Springs, they are a lot quieter, they showed a lot less restraint when cheering back in Pontiac.

 _This_ is _a step sequence that Dean would like!_ Castiel thought, as he moved towards the ending of the first part of his routine, and into his second half. He thought back to when he was practicing, Dean yelling at him to imagine himself entangling more of the lettuce, think of the bacon cheeseburger. Dean telling Castiel to dance more like he’s trying to seduce him. Castiel ran his hands up his thighs, moving his arms to fling out to the sides of his body as he moved into his spread eagle to lead into his triple axel. He is a bacon cheeseburger fatale that enthralls men. He landed the jump perfectly.

He continued the momentum with a quadruple Salchow. He landed it with an over-rotation, touching down on the ice to set himself back up right. Castiel thinks back to his conversations with Dean to keep him grounded. Dean was drawn to him because of the way he skated like his body was creating the music. The last jump is a combination, so it’s worth the most points. He moved toward his quad into a triple, the quad landing perfectly. He accidently turned his triple into a double. He brushed it off, moving into his final element, his combination spin. His conclusion for the love-crazed couple, the woman casts aside the man she seduced, and leaves for the next man. Castiel finished his spin into his final pose, breathing heavily.

“That was so cool, Castiel! That was awesome!” Samandriel called out towards him.

“Who was that?” Castiel whispered to himself, looking around the crowd. He wondered how he managed to finish somehow wondering if he did okay. He bowed and waved to the audience, turning to Dean to see what he thought. His heart sunk as he watched Dean just clapping along with the rest of the crowd, no over excitement on his face. He looked content at least.

* * *

“The first half was great. But you were too focused on jumps in the second, so your performance got sloppy.” Dean chastised him after Castiel changed.

“Right.” Castiel replied habitually.

“I don’t really like that kind of thing.”  

“Right.”

“Why’s he getting scolded? He really got the audience fired up.” Hester bellowed at Michael.

“He may score his personal best. *He shrugged*

 _The scores, please, for Castiel Novak._ _His short program score: 94.36. He is currently in first place._

“He beat his previous best by almost ten points!” Hester screeched happily.

“Amazing!” Michael smiled.

“While this won’t be an official record, this would have been among the top ten scores in the world!” The news reporter told Castiel and he smiled proudly.

“Hmm… Since you weren’t under pressure, I thought you’d score in the hundreds.” Dean smiled at him, talking through his dog.

“Right, you’ve scored above a hundred points to break the world record multiple times.” Castiel replied cheekily.  

“Oh, right. Cas. About tomorrow’s free skate.” Dean turned around to face him, his dog tissue box in front of his face as he spoke through it, flashing his brilliant smile behind the dog. “Lower the difficulty of the jumps and focus on performance.”

“What?”

“You’ve never nailed them during practice, have you?” Dean cocked his head at him, smiling reproachingly.  

“But-” Castiel rushed forward slightly to try to reason with him, but Dean just pushed his Max tissue box towards Castiel and he stepped back as Dean stepped toward him. Dean held his face right up to the head of the dog as he continued to speak.

“It’s not a bad idea to lower the difficulty early in the season, is it? You should prioritize adjusting your programs to help you reach your peak for the Grand Prix Final.” He lowered the dog to smile sweetly at Castiel. “Can’t you listen to your coach?”

_Please welcome Harry Spangler to the ice._

Castiel stared at him, torn between listening to his coach and protesting more. Dean then barked for his dog twice, making Castiel tear his eyes away from his face and focus on the tissue box. On the inside Castiel found it adorable, on the outside he looked incredibly confused.

* * *

“That was amazing!” Samandriel spoke to his coach, with tears in his eyes. “Castiel’s pure charms became a rich Eros in the best form of betrayal possible!”

“Samandriel, get ready. It’s almost time.” His coach told him, trying to calm him down.

“You saw it, right? You saw the triple axel? For me, that was a grade of execution for 3 million points!” If Samandriel could have hearts for eyes, they would be the size of basketballs.

“Yeah, I hope you can land your Achilles heel, the triple axel, this time.” She tried to get him to focus.

“Yes! I’m going to show Castiel my skating!” He exclaimed unzipping his warm up.

* * *

“How do you feel looking ahead to the free skate?” The news announcer asked Castiel, holding the microphone out towards him.

_This concludes the men’s singles short program._

“What? Tomorrow’s free skate-” Castiel began to answer.

“Of course, you’ll see Castiel be perfect.” Dean cut in, smiling at the camera.

“And I managed to land the triple axel, too.” Samandriel said walking into the room with a hand on his face in distress.

“That was your easily your best performance!” His coach praised him.

“Did you see me ‘Lohengrin’ performance?” Samandriel ran towards Castiel. Dean and Castiel turned to look at him.

“I was being interviewed, so I missed it. Sorry.” Castiel smiled kindly at him.

“I even had a similar costume made to the one from your famous ‘Lohengrin’ program.” Samandriel heartbreakingly reaches to unzip his warm up showing Castiel his costume. Castiel gasped, face glowing bright red.

“That’s a costume from my dark past…” Castiel’s hand covered his mouth.

“An amazing skater like you doesn’t have a dark past!” Samandriel cried, and Castiel straighten up, frightened by how angry Samandriel had gotten. “When you make fun of yourself you are also making fun of me for looking up to you for so long and trying to catch up to you! Tomorrow I’m going to give it everything I’ve got, if you’re the skate I think you are, so will you. You slack off I won’t forgive you.” He pointed an accusing finger at Castiel. Castiel slightly jumps and looks at Dean, who just stands there with his arms crossed, watching the exchange.

“Skater Samandriel’s issued a challenge!” The news reporter spoke excitedly into the camera. “At last year’s Nationals, Samandriel finished ahead of Castiel.” Castiel eyes flashed with recognition and he remembered where he knew Samandriel from. Samandriel was the one whose total score was way higher than Castiel’s because he self-destructed. “His first senior division competition will be a clash over a possible changing of the guard! Here in Wisconsin, Castiel will face him with the first public performance of his free skate program.”

* * *

 “The Upper Great Lakes Figure Skating Championship’s men’s singles free skate is about to begin. All eyes are on Castiel Novak and his coach Dean Winchester.” The news reporter was speaking to the camera.

“Hi.” Dean smiled and waved from the distance after hearing his name.

“Novak ended yesterday’s short program in first place by a large margin, scoring a personal best of 94.36. In his free skate, he will attempt three quads.” The news reporter continued talking, not noticing Dean in the background.

Dean and Castiel decided to lower the difficulty and only do one quad, but Castiel doesn’t feel like he is going to end up listening to his coach after all. Castiel finished lacing up his skates as he heard Samandriel in the distance, he glanced up to watch him.

“I’m going to try a quad, too!” He spoke to the other skaters.

“Seriously? You’ve never landed one, not even in practice. Okay, I’ll try, too.” Harry smiled at him.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, we’ll now begin the senior men’s singles free skate event. Will the competitors please take the ice for your warm-up? You have six minutes_.

Dean motioned slightly to Castiel to look behind him when Castiel handed him is skate guards, he turned and saw Samandriel blushing and smiling at him, reminding him of the challenge ahead of him. Castiel turned and walked away, Dean watched with an open mouth as Samandriel’s eyes started to water. Dean raised his hand to his chin in consideration.

Castiel skated around the ice softly, eyes closed, trying to focus on himself. If he doesn’t the challenge will make his anxiety go up and he could self-destruct again. As Castiel came off the ice, he noticed Dean was leaning on one elbow on the edge, chin rested on his hand, slightly sad.

“Cas…” Dean turned slightly towards him. “How can someone who can’t motivate others motivate himself?” He slammed his skate guards on the edge of the rink where Castiel stood. “I’m disappointed in you.” He turned his back to Castiel and walked away.

“What about my own motivation that he just destroyed?” He whispered to himself.

_Please welcome Samandriel to the ice!_

“Hey, are you listening to me? You’re nervous, aren’t you, Samandriel?” Samandriel’s coach asked him.

Castiel watched as he skated toward the center, shaking himself off, getting ready. Castiel was about to turn away and walk out of the rink, to collect himself better when he knew what he had to do. He turned back around, raised both hands to his face and called out towards Samandriel.

“Good luck, Samandriel!” He yelled. Samandriel paused to look over at Castiel. “Good luck!” He repeated, and watched as Samandriel’s face lit up, eyes tearing up slightly. Castiel didn’t see Dean sitting toward the back of the crowd a little way away, smiling affectionately towards Castiel, incredibly happy at how he helped the fellow skater.

Samandriel’s song was jazzy and light. The audience immediately erupted into clapping along with the upbeat jazzy tempo. He is popular with the audience of the small town in Wisconsin. Castiel watched in awe as he moved around the ice, and the audience’s reactions to his routine. He landed his triple axel. Castiel can see his momentum working perfectly knowing he’ll make the next jump fine, and he was right, a perfect quadruple toe loop. Castiel’s mouth drops in shock, wondering if Samandriel will land all his jumps.

He didn’t though. The next jump had him tumbling to the ice, landing on his hands and knees after a few rolls, he quickly got himself up. The way Samandriel is so inconsistent reminds Castiel of the skater he used to be, which would be why he cannot take his eyes off of him, and neither could the audience. He already has the necessary skill set to be a real competitor, there is no doubting that. Castiel clenched his hands into fists and turned to walk away.

Castiel threw in his headphones, stepping outside of the rink to continue his warm-up and work off his anxiety. He can tell by the cheers alone that Samandriel is the star on the stage.

_The scores, please, for Samandriel. His free skate program score: 152.14. Making his total score: 214.97. He is currently in first place._

Castiel laid down his matt and started stretching his legs.

_Please welcome Harry Spangler to the ice._

Castiel switched to leaning against the door for a different position to stretch his body.

_Please welcome Ed Zedmore to the ice._

Castiel took a deep breath before gathering up his things and walking back inside.

* * *

 "If he keeps this up it’ll be a personal best score for sure!” Samandriel smiled happily for Ed. He stops watching the skater and turned to see Castiel, with his headphones in, striding towards him, a determined look on his face.

Samandriel’s face started heating up as he continued to watch. His eyes followed him as passed him. Castiel suddenly stopped and turned to face Samandriel, smiling slightly as he patted him on the back, in a great job manner. Samandriel’s face started to fill with tears, in appreciation. Castiel continued to walk over to where Dean was standing and took off his warm up coat and handed it to him.

“Yeah, this costume’s great.” Dean commented wrapping Castiel’s jacket around his arm. “You look the most beautiful in it, Cas.” Dean leaned forward and ran a hand through Castiel’s hair, as he stared at his lips. “Your lips are chapped.” He pulled out his own chapstick and dabbed his finger in it, reaching up as he ran it along Castiel’s lips.

Samandriel watched, his face growing hot, jealousy seeping from him. He looked like he was about to attack Dean. Castiel smiled at Dean and Dean grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him forward into a hug. He rested his face on the shorter man’s shoulder as his other hand rubbed his back. Castiel smiled into the hug, reaching one had to the back of Dean’s neck, holding him there as his other hand falls on his waist, pulling his slightly closer. He pulled away when Ed was skating to the edge of the rink, signaling his turn on the ice.

“I heard he’s only doing one quad the beginning this time, but…” Hester uttered to Michael.

“Yeah, after all, he hates losing.” Michael retorted.

This isn’t a new trait of Castiel, but a parcel of his old trait, in that he hates losing to himself, and to the idea that he can’t do something or should take the easy road. He hates being expected to be unable to do things, to ‘lose’. He does not want to lose to his competitor’s ability to challenge things they can’t do, the triple axels, by taking the easy road and scoring points without doing his own challenge, as well.

_Please welcome Castiel to the ice._

“Good luck, Castiel!” Samandriel called out toward him.

_For this first public performance of his free program. It’s an original composition expressing all of Novak’s life as a skater titled “Castiel on Ice”. The program was choreographed by Dean Winchester._

The program starts off with the Castiel from back when he felt he was fighting alone. It’s only a piano playing as he moves slowly around the ice, and slowly with his motions. The first jump is a quad-triple combination. He’s been landing it just fine during practice. He lifted into the air and changed the jump to a quad-triple, nailing it. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, watching Castiel. Dean can tell he is changing the jump elements, wondering if he was going to bring the triple into the second half, or if he was disobeying him and going back to having three quads.

 _Do you remember how I told you to focus more on refining the program than being distracted by jumps?_ Dean thought, scolding Castiel in his head. Dean noticed how stiff Castiel looked and watched with wonder as he skated the part where the violin joined the piano. Expressing Dean showing up to become his coach. Castiel looked like he didn’t like that at all, Dean frowned slightly. He moved into, what Dean told him a triple Salchow, but jumping a quadruple. He stepped out of the landing, having to put his hand down to bring himself up right.

Dean brought his stuffed dog tissue box up to hide his face, knowing now that he did revert the program to having three quads. But he slowly lowered the dog, because he found it incredibly hard to stay looking away. Castiel landed the triple toe loop perfectly. Now, comes the part in the program were Castiel’s realized something like love. His second half is coming up and he already looks tired. He moved to his outside spread eagle, then an Ina Bauer. He is skating like he’s the most beautiful person on the ice. He hung in landing his triple axel.

Even though he’s not nailing his jumps, the audience is getting fired up. It’s because he is skating one with the music. Dean dropped his stuffed dog to the railing as he watches Castiel jump, and almost nail them. He can tell Castiel’s being too fervent today. But no…that’s why you can’t look away. Castiel moved through his step sequence perfectly. He moved into his last jump, landing it wrong and smacked his face into the side of the wall. He quickly pulled away, and the crowd gasped hoping that he was okay. Dean ran a hand through his hair cursing Castiel for not making the last jump a triple, as he told him too, for the surefire points. Dean starts to wonder why it’s so surprising that Castiel could be so rebellious towards his coach, who does he take after?

Castiel finishes his routine, legs crossed, one arm pointing towards his chest, while the other extended out as a point, toward his coach. Castiel looks at him and Dean slightly jumps hand covering his mouth. _Oh,_ he thinks. _It’s me._

Castiel can feel the pain in his nose, and feels the blood start to drip out of his nose. He listened to the cheers from the crowd and he waved towards them, smiling slightly. Dean thinks how he is going to handle this situation. If he was Zachariah, it’d be an instant lecture. But he’s done that, too, but, Dean glanced around at the audience. He noticed Samandriel crying while cheering, and the audience in shock and screaming their love for him.

“He showed his pride for being the ace among America’s skaters.” The news caster spoke enthusiastically into the camera.  

Dean almost forgot that Castiel was America’s ace, their number one, the best they have, their current national hero. That is what Castiel is to Samandriel and his other fans. That is the level of accolades and importance that Castiel is ignoring because he doesn’t measure up to his own standards, which is Dean. Dean closes his eyes, knowing what he is going to do. He crossed his arms as he waited for Castiel to turn towards him. When he did, Castiel flashed him a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Dean uncrossed his arm and covered his face with his hand, then glanced up and reached his arms out, beckoning him in towards a hug. He watched Castiel’s eyes light up, slight tears forming in his eyes, a bit of blood still on his face, and a huge smile spread across his face.

Castiel skated towards him, ready to tackle him in a hug, yelling his name as he comes close. Castiel jumps into the air, and Dean moves out of the way at the last minute, watching as he falls to the ground.

“Watch the nosebleed.” Dean told him, smiling down at him.

_The scores, please, for Castiel Novak. His free skate program score: 165.20. His total score: 259.56. He is currently in first place._

Dean grabbed him in a hug after Castiel wiped his nose and put on his jacket. “That has ‘what a miracle you managed to get a score that high despite those jumps’ written all over it! Thanks for proving to me that you can score passable points from the PCS! You can score higher, so don’t feel down, Cas!”

“Castiel!” Samandriel called and Castiel turned around in Dean’s arms to face him. “I totally lost to you.” Dean’s arms fell from around him, watching Samandriel. “I want to face you in the Grand Prix series someday! Until then, please don’t quit!” Castiel’s eyes widened a bit. Samandriel ran forwards towards him. “And another thing! Can I have your autograph!” Harry and Ed ran up towards them too, begging Castiel for one too.

* * *

“Cas! I was so impressed! It was so obvious that you took the younger skaters seriously as rivals.” Hester proudly exclaimed.

“What if you’d gotten hurt, slamming into the wall like that at the end?” Michael chided.

“S-Sorry.” Castiel smiled softly. “At first, I was just desperate because I didn’t want to lose, but somehow, I started having a lot of fun in the middle. I don’t remember a lot about it.”

“What?” Hester asked.

“Anyway, that was the most fun I’ve ever had while skating.” Castiel smiled proudly.

* * *

- _England_ -

Sam glared at the photo on his phone screen. Castiel was flying toward Dean, Dean’s arms spread out wide with a giant smile on his face. He still didn’t understand Dean’s fixation on the man. Sam growled as he threw his phone across the room.

“What are you doing, Sam?” Ruby asked from behind him. “Oh, you saw the photo of Dean and Castiel, didn’t you? Jealous?”

“Shut up, hag!” Sam screamed at her.

* * *

 - _Press Conference for Men’s Single Division Ice Skating-_

“Next, we have Castiel Novak, who is expected to take great leaps forward as the ace skater leading America’s men’s singles division. Please show us your theme for this year.” The announcer spoke to him. Castiel walked forward and placed his sign on the podium, while the announcer handed him the microphone.

“My theme in this year’s Grand Prix series is ‘love’. I’ve been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far, but I’ve never thought about ‘love’ until now. Though I was blessed with support, I couldn’t take full advantage of it. I always felt like I was fighting alone.” Castiel took a breath, looking out at the crowd of reporters. “Ever since my coach Dean appeared before me, the world I saw changed completely. My love isn’t something as easily understood as platonic or romantic love, but a more ambiguous feeling I have for my relationship with Dean, for my family, for my hometown. I was finally able to realize that something like love exists all around me. For the first time in my life, there’s a person I want to hold on to. That person is Dean.” Castiel watched as the crowd gasped. “There is not name for this feeling, but I’ve deliberately decided to call it ‘love’. Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it, I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!”

Castiel’s family and friends watched from the television back at home. Shocked by what they just heard.

“So, we…” Michael began.

“…were abstract.” Meg concluded.

“After all this time we’ve supported him, this is the answer we get?” Hester commented.

“When you come back, we’ll burn that unfashionable necktie, Cas.” Dean said to the screen, looking at Castiel’s stripped tie. “Let’s buy a new one before the Cup of China. Preferable blue, it’ll bring out those eyes better.” Castiel waved through the screen at them.

* * *

 - _Thailand_ -

 _Dean,_ Crowley thought. _Unfortunately for you, it won’t be Castiel who wins the Cup of China. It’ll be Gabriel._

“Did you see how seriously awesome that jump was?” Gabriel called toward Crowley. “You were recording it, right?”

“Uh, no.” Crowley looked back at the camera that was sitting on the edge of the rink.

“What! You were supposed to get a video of it, coach! I wanted to post it on my page!” Gabriel whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me and reading this! I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I do love Yuri!!! On Ice so much, I'm not trying to ruin it by making it Destiel. I just thought it would be cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hate me for doing this.


End file.
